Passion & Heartbreak
by lucayagarbage
Summary: Lucaya one shots ranging from cute & smutty to passionate & angsty
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey babes, so I started a oneshot book so I could have a place to put random scrap ideas that I get and feel the need to write down. I'll still update my other books, this is just for when I get other ideas. I'll do a short summary before each oneshot as well.**

 **Summary: In which Maya just wants one night, but Lucas wants forever.**

Maya feels her mind wake from it's unconscious state, her vision seeing nothing but blackness. She flutters her eyes open to a squint as she takes in her surroundings. She's laying on her side, her vision directly towards a window as calm rain patters down outside. She takes in a deep breath, pulling the sheet more tightly around her naked body. Lucas' toned arm tightens around her waist as she squirms, and she can feel him breathe evenly into her hair as he sleeps. She feels a toothless smile spread across her face, and she lets her body sink further into his as she hugs his arm, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb.

She rolls over onto her other side so that she's facing him, his arm pulling her close to him again so that her head is against his chest. She feels her heart burst at his closeness, at how his hand is rubbing soft circles on her bare back as she lays nuzzled against his warm body.

Images of the previous night flash through her mind; pictures of Lucas on top of her, her legs wrapped tightly around his hips, his biceps flexing and his knuckles going white as he held himself above her, driving into her gently and passionately as she stifled her cries into the crook of his shoulder. The night was a whirlwind of emotion and satisfaction, the two of them finally giving into each other after years of dancing around each other; lustful glances and denied attraction.

She backs away from his chest just far enough to look at his sleeping face with half-lidded blue eyes, admiring his soft features. She feels her heart flutter again as she stares at his messy light brown hair, his long lashes on his closed eyes, the slight sprinkle of stubble on his sharp jawline from missing a day of shaving. She finds it incredibly adorable how his cheek is squashed up against the pillow, how his arm is holding her tightly like he would never let her go.

And that's when a wave of cold washes over her.

 _Let her go._ Just like her father had. And Josh. And her Grandmother. And like Lucas would. No matter how good she feels now, it'll end. Years from now, he'd break her like all the others had and make her wish she had never caved into his charms that one Saturday morning when she was seventeen.

And that's when she knows she has to leave.

She tries to subtly squirm against his grip to get out of the bed, but he groans in annoyance and hugs her to him again, goosebumps erupting on Maya's skin as his fingertips brush against her waist. She sighs in defeat and decides she's gonna have to face him.

She feels another rush of butterflies as Lucas hugs her to him, placing his lips against the top of her head in a long kiss. "Morning, baby." He mutters groggily against Maya's head, his low and alluring voice making it harder for her to leave by the second. She looks up at him to see his green eyes open as he stares down at her, an emotion so sweet held in his gaze as he moves a hand up to stroke her cheek gently. She feels a rush of joy, but it's soon followed by a churn in her stomach as she remembers what she has to do.

"Morning." She lets herself smile, putting off the inevitable until they get out of bed. She wants to savour the perfect moment for as long as she can, longing to lay in his arms for eternity.

Lucas smiles at her lovingly, tucking some of her blonde hair behind her ear before swooping her face up in a gentle kiss. Maya feels her heart soar at the feeling of his soft lips on hers, running her hand up his arm and to the side of his neck before he breaks the kiss. He then kisses her forehead sweetly, wrapping his arms tightly around her again as she giggles into his chest.

"So last night.." Lucas murmurs into the top of her head, one of his hands at the nape of her neck as he strokes the roots of her hair. "It was amazing. _You're_ amazing. I honestly didn't know sex could be that good.." Maya feels his mouth smirk against her head, his hand trailing down and rubbing soft circles on her lower back. She feels a shiver run down her spine at his alluring actions, her body begging her to give in to him.

"Mmhm." She murmurs, agreeing completely with his statement. She had some images of what sex would be like over the years, but Lucas had blown them all out of the water. She even finds herself struggling not to jump his bones at this moment.

"You want some breakfast?" Lucas asks, stroking her hair again. "I've been told I can make a mean pancake. Seems appropriate, Short-stack." He grins, and Maya lets out a chuckle into his chest. She feels a sting behind her eyes as she realizes what she's about to do.

"I'm good, thanks." She says, avoiding his eyes. She feels horrible, but she knows it's what's best for her.

"Oh." Lucas says, a bit of confusion in his voice. He pulls away from her slightly, staring at her quizzically as she stares at her hands. "Would you wanna go out instead? Or are you not hungry?"

"Lucas.." Maya sighs, sitting up on his bed. She pulls up the sheet and wraps it around her chest, Lucas sitting up beside her and staring at her in concern. She hates how cute he looks, how his toned arms flex as they push him up into a sitting position. "I.. I can't." She sighs, closing her eyes as she feels her vision start to blur with tears.

"You can't what?" Lucas moves closer to her, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. She opens her eyes and looks at him, worry and confusion swimming behind his sea foam gaze as his hand lingers on the side of her neck. She feels her vision blur instantly, pressure building at the bridge of her nose before she takes the sheet off of her and stands up. She feels a few tears trickle down her cheeks as she finds her underwear on the floor, pulling them on along with her t-shirt.

"I can't.. I just can't do this, Lucas!" Maya turns to him, her tears coming too quickly for them to stop now. She sees pain immediately wash over Lucas' face as he sees her tears, him standing and grabbing a pair of sweatpants off of the floor. He pulls them on quickly before running a hand through his messy hair, meeting Maya's eyes with that same sad expression.

"What'd you mean, you can't do this? Do what?" He asks, his voice cracking slightly as it wells with emotion.

"Be with you. I can't. I'm sorry." Maya chuckles mirthlessly, Lucas stepping forwards and wiping a falling tear off of her cheek. He does it quickly, his hands soon sliding down onto the sides of her neck as one of his thumbs strokes her cheek lovingly.

"Why? Why can't you? After all of these years I thought I finally had you, and now you're saying it's not what you want?" Lucas says, the pain in his voice breaking Maya's heart.

"I'm so sorry, Lucas."

"But Maya, I.. I want you. So fucking much, that it makes me feel like I'm full of this stupid gooey sap disease. I hate when you're not around, and I feel so happy when you're here. I fucking _love_ you." Lucas states as Maya can see tears glisten in his eyes, her lower lip quivering as she sees the pain in his gaze. He blinks away his tears as well as he can, lowering his hands before running a hand through his hair frustratedly. "You told me you loved me too."

Maya rubs her arm as another tear rolls down her cheek, and she swallows thickly before forcing out the next words.

"I don't. I just wanted to sleep with you." She shrugs, unable to get rid of the tears that stream down her cheeks. She begs them to stop, but they're relentless; coming out in reckless abandon almost as if they're begging her to let him in. _But she can't._ "I'm sorry you got that impression, but it wasn't correct. I have to go."

Maya picks up her jeans from the floor, pulling them on and buttoning them aggressively as she can see Lucas approach her in the corner of her tear-blurred vision.

"Then why are you crying, huh?" Lucas asks her frustratedly. He puts a hand on her shoulder, the other moving up and caressing her cheek. "If you don't love me, the why would you cry? You wouldn't."

"Lucas, I have to-"

"Why can't you let yourself be happy, Maya?" Lucas chuckles mirthlessly, stroking her cheek like he always does, making the tears come faster. "I love you. More than I knew was physically possible. I would never hurt you. Can't you just let yourself have that?"

"Lucas.."

And then he kisses her. It's burning, it's passionate, and it practically makes Maya melt. He moves his other hand up so that he's cupping her face in his hands, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Maya moves her hands up and takes hold of his wrists, kissing him with everything she has. She says everything she needs to say through her kiss; her apologies, her sadness, her desire to keep him with her for eternity. _Her love for him._ Her endless, overflowing, all encompassing love for him; the love that she wishes away with all of her might, but the love that always comes back nonetheless.

And that's when she breaks away, her face inches from Lucas' as she stares up into his green eyes. They're overflowing with compassion, with desire and with heartbreak. She lets go of his wrists and looks to the ground, picking up her shoes.

"Goodbye, Lucas."

And with that, she leaves through his window, his eyes following her with unbearable heartbreak behind their sea foam green.

That following Monday at school couldn't have been worse for Maya.

She woke up with a sticky, tear-stained face and a throbbing head from crying herself to sleep. All she could think of were Lucas' sad green eyes, the way his voice wavered as he held back tears. She didn't have the energy or motivation to throw on anything other than sweatpants, a tank top and an oversized cardigan, her blonde waves piled up into a messy bun. She spent the entire day avoiding Lucas, ducking around a corner every time she saw him across the hall. She had one class with him, AP human geography, and she spent the whole time with her headphones in working on her and Riley's slide presentation on Taoism.

However to her surprise, Lucas wasn't trying relentlessly to get her to talk to him. She was glad that it was sparing her the need to run into the girl's bathroom at any confrontation, but she also wasn't sure how she felt about it. She knew that he had every right to give her the silent treatment, but it wasn't at all what she had expected from him. He came to school in a similar manner as her, wearing adidas joggers and a white tee under his baseball hoodie, the one with "Friar" written across the back (and the one that Maya would steal from him on days where he'd come over to hang out and do homework). His dusty brown hair was messy and tousled, subtle evidence of him missing a shave sprinkled on his jaw. He had been wearing a ticked off expression for the entire day, his jaw seeming set in a permanent clench as he'd glare at everything that came his way. However Maya had caught him looking at her one time while they were being lectured about the lack of religious equality in our world, and it was like all of the sourness was gone from his expression. He looked at her with those sad green eyes, his brows quirked slightly in longing. He had looked away immediately when her gaze met his, his expression gaining the bitterness again and focusing back on his schoolwork.

At the end of the day, Maya was simply exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to lay on Riley's bed while Riley actually did the homework that Maya had come over to do. It was their routine, and Maya wanted nothing more than to get back into her routine. Yet she also knew what big a part of her routine Lucas was. Their lunchtime trips to Pret, the days Maya would come to Lucas' so that his mom could make her queso, chicken poppers, and other Texan foods. The days she would convince the whole school they were dating by stealing his letterman jacket and sweatshirts. She wasn't sure what she would do with that spare time, but she knew Riley and Farkle would be a big part of it.

Maya walks to her locker as soon as she's let out of her last class, twisting the combo into her lock. She opens the locker with a few metal clangs, putting her books away with a sigh.

"Maya, would you mind telling me why you're being such a hardass today?" Maya turns her head and sees Farkle, leaning up against the locker next to hers with a smirk on his lips. Farkle had grown up to be cute in a nerdy sort of way, his dirty blonde hair cut in a shaggy way that he was pushing back constantly. He was also towering over Maya by at least a foot, probably a few inches taller than Lucas.

 _But with way less muscle._

Maya shakes the thought.

"No reason. Just didn't sleep well last night." Maya waves off, and Farkle nods, seeming convinced. It isn't a lie, for Maya had been up a lot the previous night thinking. She slams her locker shut and faces him.

"Well everyone won't shut up about you and Lucas. And he looked really pissed today too. He spoke to me once though." Farkle runs a hand through his hair before crossing his arms. "He asked how you were, if you had been crying or anything. I said I didn't know and that he should ask Riles, but then when I asked him why he thought you'd be crying, he was like 'no reason' and then stalked off like some asshole. I feel like he's not acting like himself."

Maya chuckles and shoves her phone in her pocket. "Yeah, something kinda happened between us." Maya scrunches her nose, trying not to think about it too much. She doesn't want to start bawling in the middle of the hallway. Farkle raises his brows, but Maya stops his inevitable interrogation. "But I don't really wanna talk about it. Just call me later."

"Count on it." Farkle smiles kindy. "But he does seem like he cares about you a lot, if that means anything."

"Thanks, Farks." Maya gives him a half smile, before both of them turn as they hear the click of wedges on the tile floor. Maya looks up to see Riley, her medium length brown locks bobbing as she walks, her white wedges making her tower over Maya. _As if she wasn't tall enough._ She's still a few inches below Farkle, but Maya has never felt like more of a shrimp then now. She suddenly wishes she had wore her heels, rather than the birkenstocks she slipped on this morning.

"Maya, are you okay? You only dress like this when you're sad about something." Riley's brows quirk in concern. "And you also weren't talking in AP human geo."

"Can we talk about it at your house? With pints of ice cream?" Maya quirks her brows, giving Riley her best puppy dog eyes. "I need some comfort food if I'm being forced to talk about this."

"Aww, obviously!" Riley says with a sympathetic pout, hugging Maya to her chest and stroking her hair. "And can we watch Mean Girls? You got to choose last time, and while I did love the evening gowns in 007, I'm desperate for some bad high school movies."

"Okay Riles." Maya chuckles, breaking away from the hug. "But I have art club right now. It's only till five, I'll come over right after."

"Okay, sounds good. You can stay for dinner if you want. My mom is making spaghetti." Riley grins, rocking back on her heels.

"Wait, I want Topanga's spaghetti!" Farkle interjects with furrowed brows, Riley and Maya laughing.

"You can come too." Riley laughs with a playful eye roll, Farkle smiling.

"Sounds good to me too. I was just gonna get takeout since my mom is working, but that's way better." Maya nods. "I should go though. Art starts in like five minutes."

"Kay Peaches. See you later!" Riley smiles.

"Bye." Farkle waves.

Maya smiles at them and walks off to the art room, averting her eyes to the floor as she passes by Lucas at his locker. She spares him a glance as he looks into his locker to get his baseball duffel out, her heart skipping a beat like it always does when she looks at him. She tears her eyes away and keeps walking, fighting the tears that sting at the backs of her eyes.

Art club is pretty uneventful, her usual buddy Sage being absent that day. She spends the time sketching in her sketchbook, the one she spends the most time on being of Lucas. She wasn't really sure how it happened; one minute she was sketching a realistic rose, and the next she was flipping to the next page and drawing Lucas laying in the grass with his hands behind his head like he always would when they would hang out at the park. She doesn't even realize the time when it's five o'clock, too distracted by putting the last touches on his defined jaw. She jumps when she hears everyone else packing up, so she slams her sketchbook closed and gets up quickly.

"Thanks Mr. Carter." She smiles at the art teacher as she heads out the door, getting a smile and a brief goodbye in return.

Maya walks towards the doors of the school, but she's stopped she hears someone calling her name.

"M! Wait up." She turns and sees Zay, his mini afro damp from showering after practice. He's Lucas' best friend, and he's on the baseball team with him. Zay and Lucas had always been one of Maya's favorite pairs to hang out with. She's glad she can still probably hang with Zay, at least.

"Hey, Zay." Maya smiles at him. He approaches her and they fist bump, his white teeth showing in a handsome grin. Zay is fine, there's really no other way of putting it. Like Lucas, and basically everyone in their school, he towers over her (even more since she's wearing flats today), and he shares a similar athletic build as Lucas does. Him and Lucas are basically the two hottest guys in school, so Maya being so close with both of them had tons of girls calling her a slut. She didn't let it bother her, finding it funny since she was a virgin.

 _Was_ a virgin.

Maya takes a deep breath and pushes away the thought. "How was practice?"

"Kinda weird, honestly.." Zay scratches the back of his neck with furrowed brows. "Luc was acting all quiet and sulky. Coach got pissed about his attitude and made us run hills. I don't know what the fuck is up with him, but he's been moody all day. It was like he was Texas Lucas again or somethin'."

"That sucks." Maya nods, biting the inside of her cheek. Zay had always told everyone of how Lucas was back when the two of them lived in Texas. He was apparently a huge troublemaker, which Maya always thought was funny, but seeing how he was today made it easier to picture.

Zay narrows his eyes at her, swinging his duffel bag over his shoulder and crossing his arms.

"That's all you gotta say? No reason why? No sarcastic comment? This isn't the Maya I know and tolerate." Zay says suspiciously, Maya chuckling. "Did something happen with you and Lucas?"

"Zay, that's crazy." Maya sighs. "If you really wanna know, ask Lucas. He's your best friend."

"Ask me what?" Maya hears from behind her, and she turns to see Lucas, his own duffel bag slung over his shoulder, his hair messy and wet from the shower. Maya can smell his pine aftershave, and it practically turns her knees to jelly. He looks down at her in slight annoyance, Maya gaping up at him from a foot below (due to the damn birkenstocks).

"N-nothing." Maya lets out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, Lucas crossing his arms. "Ask Zay. I have to go meet Riley." Maya shrugs, hugging her sketchbook to her chest as she heads towards the door. She smiles at Zay as she goes, hearing silence from behind her as she can feel Lucas' gaze burn holes in her back.

"It was so stupid, guys.. You have no idea. I just gaped at him like an idiot and then left. He probably hates me!" Maya whines as she lays her head on Riley's fuzzy purple pillow, Riley sitting beside her on the bed, stroking her blonde hair soothingly. Farkle sits on Riley's swivel chair, slowly spinning as he eats out of a bag of potato chips. Maya has no clue how he's still hungry after the spaghetti they just stuffed themselves with, and she also wonders how it's possible that he's still so skinny.

"Probably." Farkle shrugs, his eyes glued to Riley's small TV as Mean Girls is playing.

"Farkle!" Riley scolds indignantly, Farkle's eyes rolling.

"It's true though. I mean Maya, why did you even push him away in the first place? I thought you two had, like, a good thing going." Farkle narrows his eyes slightly, eating another chip. "You always gush about each other when the other person isn't there. I seriously thought we'd finally have to stop hearing that."

"No we don't."

"Yes you do. Every conversation would turn into a 'this one time, me and Maya' story. It was so annoying." Farkle groans. "But what could you have done to put Lucas in such a funk? He just seems so pissed at everything, but it's just because of a kiss?"

"It wasn't just a kiss." Maya sighs, rubbing her eye as she feels Riley's hand stop petting her hair. "I slept with him."

"What!?" Riley and Farkle exclaim at the same time, looking at each other before looking back to Maya.

"He took your _virginity?_ " Riley whispers. "But you're both just in high school! This is bananas."

"Riles, I'm seventeen. He's eighteen. It's not that weird." Maya chuckles. "Tons of people lose it before their junior year. Not to mention that Lucas is a year older."

"I know.. It's just weird. I'm sixteen, and I still feel like a kid." Riley shudders. "But then what? You walked out on him?"

"Told him I didn't love him. That I just wanted sex." Maya sighs, feeling that familiar sting behind her eyes.

"Ouch." Farkle says with raised brows, having stopped his chair spinning by now. "Had he told you he loved you?"

Maya bites her lip and nods.

"That explains the shitty mood he's been in." Farkle sighs, drumming his fingers on the chair's armrests.

"But Peaches.." Riley says quietly, both of them turning to her as she strokes Maya's hair again. "You love him, don't you." It's more of a statement than a question, a small smile spreading on Riley's lips.

"What?" Maya scoffs, sitting up on the bed and looking at Riley quizzically. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Maya, I know you. Basically better than anyone else, including myself most of the time." Riley chuckles. "And you love him. You're so crazy in love with him, yet you won't let yourself have him. Why won't you let yourself be happy, Maya?"

"Riley, I don't love him." Maya chuckles, standing up and looking ather with furrowed brows. "I'm me. I don't fall in love. With Lucas fucking Friar, nonetheless."

"I'm with Riley. You always get these big googoo eyes when you talk about him. And you did let him sleep with you. Like you said, fucking is his middle name." Farkle wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, Riley laughing out loud as Maya shoots him a glare. "Look, M, all I know is that you've never cried over a guy before now. And that must mean something."

"Maya, you have to tell him. You have to let yourself have this." Riley chuckles. "You have to let _him_ have this. Don't you see how he's breaking without you?"

"No, because he's not. He can pull through! He's a big boy!" Maya scoffs. "I'll get over him. Just like he'll get over me. It's just not worth the risk."

"Maya, come on-" Farkle sighs, but Maya cuts him off.

"You know what? No. I'm not gonna sit here and let you guys make me feel worse about this. I'm going home." Maya picks up her phone from Riley's bed, storming towards the door.

"Maya-" Riley sighs, but she's cut off by Maya's slam of the door.

There wasn't art club on Tuesdays, but Maya lied and said there was. She didn't want to go home, because she was sure her mom's deadbeat boyfriend would be there, and she also didn't want to be dragged into another movie night at Riley's. So she said there was art, when she really just sat on the bench in the hall and sketched. Yet again, her pencil had seem to have a mind of it's own, an image of Lucas on her paper again. This time, it's an exact image of him the day his team won the playoffs. He's holding the trophy in one of his hands, staring straight at her with a huge grin on his face. The rest of his team is huddled around him, all of them blurry and not very noticeable, except for Zay, who's wearing his classic toothy grin and clapping Lucas on the back.

"Nice drawing, M." She hears from beside her and she jumps, her pencil rolling onto the floor as she looks up at Zay with wide eyes.

"You asshole." She scoffs, running a hand through her hair and shutting her sketchbook. "You scared me."

"Not my intention." He shrugs, picking up her fallen pencil and handing it to her with a small smile. "I know what happened with you and Lucas, by the way."

"Everything?" Maya sighs, quirking her brows and taking her pencil.

"Mmhmm." Zay nods. "Why did you run? That was the part of his story that I didn't quite get."

"Zay.. I can't open myself up like that. People who get their hopes up that high are just fools. And I'm no fool." Maya shrugs, soon looking at him threateningly and pointing her finger. "But if you tell him I said that, I'll kick you where the sun don't shine. I'm not even playing."

"Nah, I wouldn't do you like that." Zay sighs before sitting beside her. "But I know you made a mistake. He really cares about you. When he was telling me about what happened, I could tell he was a few moments away from crying and punching a hole in the wall."

"But what about in a few years? What about when we break up?" She says quietly, looking up at Zay with sadness in her blue eyes. "I don't want to lose another person who's important to me."

"Maya, you got a few scenarios here." Zay sighs, running a hand through his fro. "Number one: you do what you're doing now. Cry yourself to sleep about how you turned him down. About how you pushed down your feelings, and years from now, wonder what could have been. Number two: you date for a few years, for a few great years, until you break up, in a way that will probably be civilized and maybe even keep him in your life as a friend. Or, you could spend the rest of your lives together. The last one is a stretch, but if my parents can do it, and if Riley's can too, I'm sure you and Lucas can. You two have something. It's real obvious."

Maya opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out. He's right, and she knows it. She feels herself fill with fear of losing Lucas, but pushes it down as she realizes that she's losing him right now. If she wants him forever, her best chance at it is by going after him. By letting herself have something for once. She sighs, and she can only think of one thing to say.

"Where is he?"

"Locker room."

She gets up immediately, walking towards the boy's locker room.

"Yes, girl! Get your boy!" Zay hollers after her with his hands cupped around his mouth, standing from the bench. Maya laughs and flips him off. "That's my best friend! I know her!"

Maya takes a deep breath to calm her nerves as she stands in front of the locker room, nervously smoothing out her skirt in an attempt to gather her courage.

 _Go get him. Go get your huckleberry._

She pushes her blonde waves back and swings open the door, passing by a few confused looking guys on their way out. They give her weird looks, but she ignores them. She walks into the room, a few guys' eyes widening as they hold the towels around their waists.

"Why is there a chick in here?" She can hear some guy mutter, but she ignores him. She soon spots a guy she's kind of friends with, Billy Ross, and approaches him at his locker.

"Hey there, hot stuff." Billy smirks, putting his diamond stud earring back in. Billy is kind of an asshole. "Finally wanna ride the Billy express?"

"The Billy express? _That's_ what you came up with?" Maya narrows her eyes, chuckling in disgust. "I'm looking for Lucas, perv."

"Maya?" Lucas' voice suddenly sounds from behind her, and she turns to see him there in all of his glory. He's at the door of one of the showers, a towel riding low on his hips, his defined muscles still damp from the shower. He looks unbearably sexy, Maya's eyes drawn to his perfect arm muscles as he shuts the shower door. She subtly rubs her thighs together at her sudden wave of arousal, walking towards him shamelessly.

"What're you-" He starts, but she cuts him off by taking the back of his neck in her hand and kissing him. He freezes in shock for a moment, Maya moving her other hand up to the side of his neck. He soon gives in, letting out a small, low growl against her lips as he pulls her flush against him, wrapping his arms around her waist. The other boys in the room let out wolf whistles and cheers, Lucas titling his head to deepen the kiss. Maya hardly can notice the heckles and jeers from the other guys, feeling like nobody else is there. It's only her and Lucas there, only his lips on hers and the endless bliss that she feels washing over her.

They soon break apart, Lucas moving his hand up and stroking her cheek with his thumb like he always does.

"What made you change your mind?" Lucas chuckles, a grin bigger than Texas spreading on his face.

"I realized that I need to let myself have things in order to be happy." Maya says, Lucas draping his arms over her waist and nodding, making Maya laugh. "Zay kinda helped me with that one."

"Zay?" Lucas chuckles with furrowed brows.

"Yup." Maya chuckles, biting her bottom lip. "But I figured something else out on my own."

"Oh yeah?" Lucas smiles, pulling her closer to him. "And what's that?"

"I love you. So much that feel like I have this weird gooey sap disease, and I can't make it go away." Maya smiles. "And now.. I don't really want it to."

"I love you too." Lucas sighs as happiness and relief flood his face, his hands moving up and cupping Maya's face before he kisses her again. It's sweet and passionate, his lips fitting perfectly to hers. The boys in the room cheer and whistle again, Maya breaking away from the kiss to laugh, him laughing as well as his hand tucks some hair behind her ear.

"I love you, Lucas Friar. Way more than I probably should." Maya chuckles, Lucas grinning before kissing her again. He breaks apart and quietly says "I love you", before kissing her cheek, then her jawline, then the side of her neck, muttering little "I love you"s between each peck, Maya giggling as he wraps his arms around her shoulders.

And in this moment, she's happy. And she knows that this wasn't a mistake.

 _Maybe hope isn't for suckers after all._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welp I'm back with another oneshot.. This one is much dirtier than I originally intended oops ;) No straight out smut, but some pretty straight-forward references. Sensitive readers beware! I promise I'm still updating CSL and MC, I just got this idea and couldn't resist lol**

 **Summary: Lucas knew Maya was trying to get under his skin. And with those damn mini-skirts? She sure was succeeding.**

Lucas had always considered himself a gentleman. He was polite, he treated girls nicely, and fuck, he'd even have the decency not to stare at Maya's ass when she wore the skinny jeans he liked so much (or at least not when she'd notice. Even his ex-girlfriend Riley would vouch for him, since he'd never called either of her parents anything but ma'am or sir. Even when he and Riley broke up their sophomore year, he hadn't held any grudges and continued to be one of her close friends. So overall, Lucas being called a gentleman really wasn't a stretch, and anyone who knew him would probably vouch for it. Except maybe _one_ of his friends.

Maya would constantly tease him, saying he was definitely a closeted pervert. Back in middle school he'd roll his eyes at these jokes, the overly dirty-minded thirteen year old that Maya was making him scoff at the ridiculous claims. Back then, he mostly thought about sports, his grades, and occasionally the awkward romance he had going with Riley, but never really of sexual things. And while Maya would end up being subject to many of his fantasies in a few short years, she wasn't that alluring in that way back then anyways. Her curves weren't really developed, and her wardrobe choice was a sort of mix of punk-rock styles and the kid's section of h&m. However as the years went on, these jokes that Maya made about Lucas' dirty mind became closer and closer to being accurate.

Lucas' crush on Maya started in eighth grade. That year was the year she had started to change her wardrobe and her hair, her personality toning down to a level of feisty that Lucas was much more fond of. They had started to hang out more that year, and he wouldn't admit it (because of the feelings he was expected to have for Riley), but he had started to develop a crush. It was a genuinely innocent schoolboy kind of crush, where he'd lay in bed and grin at his ceiling as he thought about her. While his eighteen year old self does often find himself lying awake thinking about Maya, he's generally doing a different thing than just grin whenever she crosses his mind.

It was much simpler back in the eighth grade. It was simply just a sweet, innocent crush. He could never stop thinking about her smile, about her blonde hair that always smelled of peaches and coconut, about the way her nose would scrunch up when she laughed. Lucas would be lying if he said he didn't still love these things about her, but they were now paired with some other feelings, feelings that were a bit more than a schoolboy crush.

It was Junior year when everything changed. Sure, Lucas spent a lot of Freshman and Sophomore year stealing glances at Maya's recently developed chest and behind (he was a gentleman, but he didn't have an iron will). However he _was_ with Riley at the time, and he had the decency to shove any Maya-related gutter thoughts out of his mind for the sake of being a loyal boyfriend. But by the end of Junior year, him and Riley were broken up, and Lucas started to think of Maya without feeling guilty. And _boy,_ did his imagination have some pretty filthy scenarios that Maya was inserted in.

In March of their Junior year, the weather had started to get warmer. It was also the first summer that Lucas was single, and Maya wore crop tops. And mini skirts. And tiny shorts that really shouldn't have counted as clothing (but he was definitely grateful that they did).

Lucas would constantly find himself checking Maya out; her perfect curves under the light fabric of her slip dresses, the soft looking skin of her waist that showed whenever she wore crop-tops, and don't even get him _started_ on her ass in those damn short-shorts. Maya's ass had become his second favorite feature of hers (after her eyes. See? At least he had _some_ class). Despite how hard it could be to restrain himself (and yes, he means _himself_ ), he could pull through. Thinking of his pre-calc teacher in lingerie, dead kittens and stuff could usually keep him from pitching an obvious tent in front of Maya, but there was only so much he could do. And it was the third-to-last day of school when Maya had him completely under her spell.

It was June fourth, and it was _hot._ New York City in the summer was an absolute bitch, and that day was one of the hottest of that season so far. So of course Maya shows up at school in a white tank top that showed the outline of her bra, tucked into a skirt that was about one inch from showing everyone her ass. But of course Maya didn't give a shit, being _Maya,_ and walked around the halls like she didn't even notice that she was giving blue balls to literally every straight guy around her. And if it's even necessary to say this, Lucas was _definitely_ one of them.

So here he stood, putting books in his messenger bag five minutes after school was out.

"Huckleberry!" Lucas hears from behind him, and he takes a deep breath, reminding himself not to look at her body if he wants to avoid a _situation._ He turns and sees Maya, grinning as she walks up to him with her bag slung over her shoulder. She looks perfect; her blonde waves tumbling around her bare shoulders, her eyes brought out by the black makeup that she's applied. Lucas lets his eyes flicker down to her chest briefly, not long enough for her to notice, but long enough for him to see how a small amount of sweat creates an accentuating sheen on her cleavage.

 _Think of the dead kittens. Think of the dead kittens._

"Hey, shortstack." He replies in the casual tone that he's mastered from months of hiding his arousal around Maya. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He buckles his bag and swings it over his shoulder.

Maya pulls her bottom lip between her teeth in a grin and whips out a coupon from behind her back. "It's a buy one get one free for jamba juice. Riley gave it to me because she hates brain freezes, and a smoothie sounds like _really_ good right now." Maya chuckles, pulling the coupon between her fingers. "I was thinking you could buy a smoothie since I'm so broke, and I'll mooch the free one off of you."

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure I have to-"

"Oh come on, hopalong, it'll be fun. And you know you can't give me the 'I have homework' excuse because of the field trip tomorrow." Maya rolls her eyes,reminding him of the class field trip they have to a waterpark the next day. "Riley is hanging with Farkle, so you're my next best option. And I'm in desperate need of a cold beverage."

"Okay I don't have homework, but I do have errands that my mom wanted me to run at some point.." Lucas sighs, shutting his locker and starting down the hall as Maya follows.

"Yeah, so run them at a point other than now." Maya shrugs, Lucas chuckling and gripping the strap to his messenger bag. "Come on, Luc. I feel like we haven't hung out with just us in like forever." She looks up at him as they walk, and Lucas glances down (way down, due to her only being up to his shoulders, even in heels), his eyes meeting hers as she gives him a small smile. And suddenly he can't even pay attention to her cleavage, her waist as it's hugged by her skirt; for the blue in her eyes makes his heart beat faster, faster than it does when he stares at her body, faster in a way that's driven by a deeper desire than one for sex.

Lucas smiles back at her before sighing and giving her a playful roll of his eyes. "Fine, I'll go. But don't even try to convince me that this isn't all a ploy for a free smoothie."

"Oh, I won't."

"Bananas are disgusting. I mean the texture? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Maya scoffs as the two of them hold their smoothies, walking down Maya's block after their escapade.

"They're not that bad! If they're unripe then I see your point, but blended together with other fruits in a drink it's hardly disgusting." Lucas rolls his eyes. "This is like all strawberry, basically."

"But the flavor is still there. It's an aftertaste." Maya snatches Lucas' smoothie out of his hands, Lucas responding with a mirthful scoff. He looks at her as her perfect lips wrap around the plastic straw, an image he'd had a hard time witnessing for the past half hour. Not counting every time she took a sip of her drink, Lucas had done a pretty good job at keeping his gutter thoughts at bay. It was pretty easy when he was hanging out with her one-on-one, since he'd have such a good time with her that fucking her was on his mind a lot less (keyword: less).

He watches Maya as her nose scrunches up in the way that he finds absolutely adorable, his smoothie soon shoved back into his hand as she swallows with a cringe. "See, you still get the weird taste. It's like my gramma's hand soap."

"You make a habit of eating your grandma's hand soap?" Lucas asks with furrowed brows, Maya flipping him off with a small smile playing on her lips.

They soon approach the stoop of Maya's apartment building, Maya stopping and turning to Lucas with a sigh.

"Can't say this was pleasurable, Friar." Maya say flatly as she searches her bag for her keys; sarcastically rude remarks being their way of communicating a lot of the time.

"The feeling is mutual." Lucas gives her a salute with his smoothie-free hand, Maya chuckling at him before turning and starting up the stairs of her stoop. Lucas is about to turn away, but is distracted as he hears a jingling noise, followed by a small curse from Maya. And then? That's when he knows he's done with.

Maya had dropped her keys on the step above her, and bent over at the waist to pick them up. At the _waist._ It was a quick glimpse, but Lucas had seen it nonetheless. Her short skirt had been short enough to show basically anything if she bent over, but since he was on a lower level, he saw a even more. A flash of black lacy panties and the smooth skin of her perfectly shaped ass was all it took to send his mind straight into the gutter.

Lucas averts his gaze and keeps walking down the sidewalk, fully aware that he's pitching a slowly growing tent right there on the street.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.." He repeatedly mutters to himself, trying his best to think of dead kittens and old women in lingerie, but it's not working. Images of Maya's ass keep flashing in his mind, images of how it would feel in his hands as he guided her up and down his throbbing-

 _Fuck. Dead kittens, dead kittens, dead kittens…_

Lucas found it cruel of the universe to put him through this shit. He had wondered if he had done something to make it hate him, if this was all just karma catching up to him. But no, let's be realistic, he was _Lucas Friar,_ also known as the straight A student varsity baseball player who volunteered at the animal shelter on the weekends. He hardly thought it could be his karma.

Maybe the universe was confused and upset about his infatuation of Maya Hart, the school's resident badass-hottie who had made out with a few too many twenty five year old bikers for her to be good in the eyes of karma. So why did Lucas like someone who was so different than him? He wasn't sure. But he knew that whatever higher power there is was punishing him for something, because there's no way any kind being would decide to drop a waterslide-park field trip on him right now. A water park field trip; as in a place where Maya could skip around in a swimsuit, her skin glistening with water and her hair damp and messy, and it would be considered normal and appropriate.

And shit, all it took was a flash of her ass and some lace to have him rushing home to jack off in his shower. But now? He was sitting on the school bus next to Zay, imagining what kind of little swimsuit Maya had on under the tank top and shorts she was wearing now. He rests his fist on the window beside him and stares at her from two seats over, a Miguel song playing in his headphones. He watches as she looks behind her at Farkle and laughs, her eyes squinting and her nose scrunching up in a way that he finds adorable. She hasn't worn her usual face of makeup because of the water, and he can see freckles sprinkled on her nose and cheeks that she usually covers up. He wishes she wouldn't.

Lucas jumps as his headphones are suddenly pulled off of his head by Zay, the drum beat of the song still audible.

"Dude." Zay chuckles, shaking his head. " _Subtlety_ is key. Not blatantly obvious puppy-dog eyes."

"Oh, shut up." Lucas scowls, snatching his headphones from Zay's hands and placing them around his neck. "Don't try and act like you aren't just as obvious about Farkle."

Zay was bi, a commonly known fact around the school. They were lucky they lived in New York now, rather than Texas, where he was beat up by a bunch of assholes in the sixth grade for having a Zac Efron poster in his bedroom. Here on the other hand, nobody really cared. Nor did they care that Farkle was gay.

"Oh, hell naw. I drop hints, but I'm smooth like nobody's business." Zay smirks, glancing over at Farkle as he smiles and talks to Riley and Maya. "That lil' genius isn't gonna know what hit him."

"Just like he didn't when you asked him to prom? Oh wait!" Lucas smiles, before furrowing his brows in sarcastic confusion. "You didn't do that." He deadpans.

"Hey, don't get off topic. We're talking about Maya and the obvious thing you got going for her." Zay points a finger at him, Lucas laughing and rolling his eyes. "So don't give me shit about not making a move, mister longing-looks and sexual-tension-so-thick-you-could- cut-it-with-a-knife."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Lucas shrugs, glancing at Maya. She looks back at him as Farkle and Riley talk, giving him a small and almost suggestive smile. She soon breaks the gaze, looking back at Riley.

 _What the hell was that?_

It took Maya a long ass time to realize that Lucas liked her.

She knows it seems surprising. He's not exactly subtle about it, right? He's kind of obvious, right?

The answer was yes. His feelings for her were pretty clear, clear to the extent that every one of Maya's friends knew about it before Maya even had a clue. Maya had experienced many guys hitting on her since she looked the way she looked, including college boys and drunk middle-aged men. However when guys had liked her in the past, it had always been as simple as "hey, nice ass. Want a beer?" which she would respond to with either "sure, why not", or "fuck off", depending on how hot the guy was. This was romance for Maya. It was what she was used to. So when Lucas was into her in a normal way? She couldn't even recognize it.

Sure, she had caught Lucas staring at her like a thirteen year old girl looking at a Zac Efron poster (or _Zay_ looking at a Zac Efron poster), but she never thought anything of it. Just like she thought nothing of it when he'd randomly text her to see how she was doing, or bring her his mom's famous chicken soup when she was sick, or glare daggers at whatever guy she was flirting with at any given time. She just never really thought anything of it, at least not until the previous night.

She had bent over in that skirt on purpose. It was subtle, and ingenious, if she does say so herself, and it certainly did the trick. Maya had noticed him ogling her all day in the clothes she had on, catching him staring at her chest and ass at a few different occasions. She could tell he was more of an ass guy, since it was the place she caught him looking at the most, but he didn't seem too picky. At first she didn't think much of his staring, but it was when she asked him to get smoothies with her that she could really tell. When she first walked up to him, his eyes were focused right on her tits. It was brief, but Maya picked up on it all the same. His cheeks flushed red as well, and he immediately tried to say why he couldn't go. And that's when Maya decided she had to be sure.

She spent the hour with him being very dramatic about drinking her smoothie, taking the straw out and licking up the side of it, which made Lucas clear his throat as he averted his eyes. She also would take every chance she got to touch him, simply nudging his chest or putting a hand on his (irritatingly chiseled) bicep.

There was also one instance that she could tell really riled him up, and one that she didn't really plan either. When they were leaving the jamba juice, they passed a few women in the doorway. Maya hadn't noticed them until the last second, since she was saying something to Lucas, but when they approached she instinctively backed away a bit to make room for them in the doorway. Maya hadn't realized how close she was to Lucas, for when she backed up, she felt her ass brush right up against what felt like his crotch, or right below it. She heard his breath hitch as she did so, his hand jolting up and stabilizing her by tenderly placing his hand on her waist. She remembers how goosebumps erupted on her skin as she felt his hand there, and how suddenly aroused she was when she felt _him_ brush against her backside.

It took her a few moments of walking to center herself, confused at these feelings she was getting for him all of a sudden. She had always thought that Lucas was handsome, because you'd be blind if you thought otherwise, but now she was starting to feel differently. Over the past few months, he had been getting more muscular and tall with sports and his last few growth spurts hitting him, and she's suddenly started to notice. Her feelings for him suddenly went from thinking he was cute to picturing what it would be like to have him push her against a wall, her legs wrapped tightly around his hips as he makes her scream, filling her deeply and erottically with his huge..

"Maya, why are you just standing there?" Maya jumps slightly and looks up at Riley, who's standing by the entrance of the bus, wearing jean shorts and a flowy top along with her brunette high ponytail. "We can get on the bus now."

"Right, sorry. I was spacing."

Maya follows a grinning Riley onto the yellow school bus, stepping up and scanning the passengers as she pushes a hand through her blonde hair. She finds herself looking for Lucas, but doesn't see him anywhere.

"Keep it movin, shortstack." Lucas' voice suddenly sounds from behind her, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up before she turns suddenly and meets his gaze. He has a black hoodie on with the hood up, his hair messy and cute as headphones are wrapped around his neck.

"Get a room!" Billy Ross yells from a seat in the back of the bus, a few other kids laughing as Maya breaks the gaze. She keeps walking, feeling Lucas' presence behind her. She's taken aback at her sudden feelings for him. It's like she's started to see him in a totally different way.

She makes eye contact with Riley who grins at her and pats the seat beside her, Maya walking over and sitting with a sigh, her bag dropping in her lap. She watches as Lucas sits two rows behind her on the other side of the bus, Zay sitting down beside him.

By the time the bus has started moving, Farkle and Sage are seated behind them, her and Riley turned around so they could talk.

"Maya, I didn't know you had freckles. They're adorable." Sage grins, her perfect white teeth showing against her brown skin. Sage is gorgeous, and Maya wishes she could look that good without makeup.

"Oh, god.." Maya chuckles, covering them with her hand. "They make me look like more of a five year old."

"Oh, shut up. You don't look five." Sage scoffs, hitting Mayas wrist.

"Well.. not _all_ the time.." Farkle mumbles, Maya laughing and shoving his shoulder.

"I hate not wearing makeup. It's way comfier I guess.. But I look so dumb." Maya rolls her eyes.

"You're so pretty, would you shush!" Riley hits her arm. Riley is another goddess, with a bright and brilliant smile to go with her glowing skin and thick lashed brown eyes.

"Eh, whatever." Maya shrugs.

"Wait, but Maya," Farkle says quietly and leans forwards, "What's the deal with you and Luc?"

Maya scoffs, glancing over at Lucas almost subconsciously. He's looking at Zay with a small smile on his face as he talks to him, the angle of his head making Maya noticed his sharp jaw. She tears her eyes away and back to Farkle.

"There's no deal." She lies. "We went to get smoothies yesterday, but that was only because I wanted one. He's my friend."

"Who lowkey wants to have sex with you.." Sage raises her brows.

"Uh, more like highkey." Farkle scoffs, Maya snorting before she laughs. "I mean seriously, didn't you guys see him staring at her ass like all day when she wore that skirt?" He turns to Sage and Riley who both nod.

"It was like it was a snack." Sage smirks, Maya rolling her eyes.

"As much as this talk kinda grosses me out, they're right. He kept looking at your butt in Algebra since you sit in front of him." Riley scrunches her nose, the three of them going into a fit of laughter at the innocent Riley talking of such things.

"She's so right. When you got up and bent over to say something to Zay, his face went so red." Sage says between laughs. "He pretended to look at his work but then kept looking back at you every once and awhile. It was pathetic."

Maya lets out a slightly forced laugh. What Sage said was funny, but now she has some other things on her mind. She wouldn't admit it, but a part of her loves that she can do this to Lucas. She loves how he has to contain himself when he's around her, and it has those dirty thoughts creeping into her mind again. She pays no attention to another thing the other three laugh at, her blue eyes drifting over to Lucas.

He's leaned back in his seat, his phone in his hand as his headphones rest around his neck. He suddenly meets her eyes, baby blue clashing with seafoam green. He smirks ever so slightly, his long lashed eyes slightly darkened as Maya returns the look, her lips parting slightly as she can feel her breath hitch in her throat. Lucas shifts his head to work out a kink in his neck, breaking the gaze as he opens his mouth to say something to Zay. Maya lets out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, crossing her legs in an effort to soothe the pressure between them.

At this point, she knows she wants him. She knows he wants her. So she might as well have some fun with it, right?

"Alright juniors, listen up!" Their class advisor, Mr. Matthews speaks up as they walk to a grassy area at the park. "You guys can leave your stuff here, this is our checkpoint area. We want all of you to come here at noon so we can check on you. Then you can leave again. We'll be here till three. Also, everyone needs a buddy who you stay with at all times, no going off alone! But besides that, just have fun!"

Lucas chuckles to himself and throws his duffel bag into the grass, Zay doing the same.

"Wanna be my buddy?" Lucas says to Zay with a sarcastic tone, taking his hoodie off.

"Sorry, I told Farkle I'd be his." Zay wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, making Lucas laugh.

"Good. Maybe that'll force something to happen between you." Lucas chuckles, Zay sneering at him before pulling his shirt over his head.

"So then why don't you pair up with Maya?" Zay runs a hand through his small fro, giving Lucas a suggestive smirk. "How could you resist that lil' hottie in nothin' but a swimsuit?"

Lucas glances over at Maya as she sets her bag down in the grass, looking at Riley and saying something with a chuckle.

"Maybe because i'd be in major risk of a public.. _Situation."_ Lucas stares at her almost subconsciously, subtly biting his bottom lip as she bends over at the waist to get something from her bag.

"Yeah probably." Zay chuckles. "But you should still do it. Just think of the kittens."

Yeah, Lucas told Zay about the kittens. Teenage boys can get to some weird conversations when staying up until three AM playing Halo and eating junk food.

"Will do." Lucas mutters as he follows Zay to where Maya, Sage, Farkle and Riley are standing.

"So, anyone need a buddy?" Lucas asks with an eyebrow raise, sort of hoping that Riley or Sage volunteer. They're both his pretty good friends, and he's not quite sure he can handle Maya in a bikini.

"I can't. I'm with you, right Riles?" Maya turns to Riley, whose brown eyes widen.

"Uh.. n-nope. I'm with Sage." Riley stammers, patting Sage's back with a satisfied smile.

"You are?-" Sage mutters a small 'ow' as Riley pinches her, before changing her tune. "You are. Yup."

"Looks like Lucas and Maya are the only ones left, right? Right. Okay Sage lets go." Riley beams, taking Sage's arm, making Sage cringe. "Have fun!"

And with that, they walk off, leaving Lucas and Maya by themselves on the grass.

"Well okay then." Lucas nods with a tight smile, turning to Maya.

"What a turn of events." Maya says flatly. "Well to get to the point; I don't care how much of a pussy you are, because we are going on that death drop slide whether you like it or not." She points a finger at him.

"I'm not opposed. Isn't that the one with the tube? Like the two person one?" Lucas asks, casually pulling his tee over his head, leaving him in his swim trunks. He hears no response as he throws his shirt towards his bag, and he looks back at Maya to see her silently staring at his muscles with a smirk and a raised brow. He realizes this is the first time they'd see each other in swimsuits, since going swimming isn't a very common activity in New York City.

"Need a napkin for that drool?"

Maya's eyes flicker back up to meet his, a dangerous glint between their baby blue. "Fuck you. And yes, its the one with the double tube. Don't get too excited though, it's only because I wanna go on the slide." Maya sneers, suddenly taking her own tank top off. And that's when Lucas knows he's totally _fucked._ And not in the way he wants.

Her body is just how it is in his fantasies; her waist small, her skin smooth, a bit of cleavage showing from the top of her light blue bikini. She soon bends over and pulls her shorts down her legs, showing her upper thighs and the smooth skin of her ass.

 _Dead kittens x1,000,000._

Lucas had done pretty well in controlling himself around her. He was very proud, especially considering how she looked when they were sitting in the tube, her cleavage bouncing with every bump, her hair getting stringy and wet, water droplets trickling down her curves and making his thoughts go so far down the gutter that he's afraid he'll be killed by the clown from _It._

But here they stood, behind the ice cream shack, popsicles in their hands as Maya laughs at one of Lucas' remarks. They had went back there after getting the ice cream to hide from Mr. Matthews, who was trying to gather them for a group photo. Maya wanted to escape because she said she looked ugly, which made Lucas' heart break a bit, but he wasn't gonna argue against time alone with her.

"I'm telling you, you're delusional if you think coconut popsicles are even remotely good." Maya laughs, Lucas chuckling and shaking his head. "The chunks make me want to barf."

"Okay but those red-white and blue ones are all fake dye and stuff. Its nasty."

"Okay Sundance." Maya chuckles before licking a drip off the side of her popsicle before putting it in her mouth and sucking off the top.

Lucas clears his throat and scratches the back of his neck, trying to think of anything but what's crossing his mind at that moment.

"Lucas, can we cut the crap?"

And before Lucas can even comprehend her words, her popsicle is tossed into the grass, her hands sliding over his shoulders as she looks up at him with a smirk.

"Maya, what're you-"

"I know you want me. And I think I want you too.." Maya bites her bottom lip, Lucas' popsicle falling out of his hand as well. "Ever done it behind a concession stand?"

"Have you?" Lucas says quietly as he furrows his brows.

"Yeah, with some senior.. He was so-so." Maya mutters back, her eyes stuck on his lips. "So how about it, baby?" She bites her lip in a grin, but Lucas feels something unexpected.

Sure, he wants _very_ badly to just take her right here against the wall, but he suddenly finds himself wanting something else more than that.

 _Her._

All of her.

"Maya.." Lucas sighs suddenly, running his hands down her arms.

"What? Is it how I look?" Maya backs away suddenly, her confidence vanishing. "I know I look like I'm five, I get it.. We could ditch and I could put something else-"

"Hey, stop." Lucas says quietly, stepping towards her again and tilting her chin up with his index finger. "You're beautiful. And I hate that you can't see that."

"Lucas.."

"No, listen." Lucas strokes her cheek with his hand. "I want you, Maya. And not just in _that_ way. I want your laugh, your smile, the adorable way you scrunch up your nose. I want your freckles, I want your perfect blue eyes. I want your art, your humor, your stupid nicknames you give me."

"And how about the sex?" Maya fiddles with Lucas' necklace. "I know you want that too. Everyone does."

"Of course I do. Have you seen yourself?" Lucas chuckles, Maya timidly smiling and looking up to meet his gaze. "But it's not all that matters. I don't want you thinking that it's the best thing you have going for you, because you're amazing."

"What're you trying to say, hopalong?" Maya smiles slightly, Lucas wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his forehead on hers.

"I wanna _be_ with you." He states, Maya's smile growing as he stares down at her. "And I want our first time to be more special than a quickie behind an ice cream stand."

Maya giggles, a sound that makes Lucas' heart melt.

"I think that can be arranged." She smiles, her hand sliding up to the back of his neck before she meets his lips in a languid kiss. Lucas cups her face in his hands, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He feels a wave of bliss wash over his whole body, sex not on his mind. Only her. Only her soft lips. Only her soft skin. Only her warm heart and soul.

However as the kiss continues, Lucas would be lying if he wasn't extremely turned on.

 _The dead kitten thing might as well be useless at this point.._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile, I've been in new york for the holidays! So MERRY CHRISTMAS and happy holidays to those who don't celebrate it! :) I'm pretty proud of this one shot, so I hope y'all enjoy. I promise I have a good chapter of Crazy Stupid Love coming up. Thank you for your patience!**

 **Summary: Maya didn't know Lucas was back in town. They had a history, so why would he tell her? But neither Maya nor Riley knew that his job was something as crazy as it is. Rated M for smutty references and some making out, still no actual sex tho lol ;)**

"I don't know why he wouldn't have told at least _you_ that he's back. I mean, you were his-"

"Girlfriend. Yeah, I'm aware, Riles." Maya chuckles as they walk along the sidewalk at ten o'clock at night. "Key word: _were_. In freshman year at JAHS. That was what, almost three years ago? If I were him, wouldn't tell me shit either." Maya sighs at the end of the sentence.

"But _peaches!_ You're his Maya! He's your Lucas! You two loved each other!" Riley whines as they walk, a New York summer breeze hitting them pleasantly in the hot night. "But then he moved back to Austin. You were tragically torn apart, and now he's back, and he doesn't even call you? That's what I don't get."

"It's ancient history. I don't spite the cowboy, per-se, but we grew apart. He didn't tell me he was back for the same reason he didn't tell you." Maya sighs, looking toward a stopped taxi cab as they cross the street. "I don't matter to him anymore." Her tone saddens slightly, but she quickly ignores and pushes away the feeling.

"That's such a lie!" Riley groans, looking at Maya as they walk. "You know what he said when I spoke to him last?"

"And when did you speak to him last, exactly? Sophomore year?"

"Last week, actually." Riley chuckles, Maya opening her mouth to speak, but not finding any words. "My mom is still in touch with his mom, and she hinted to me a few times about him coming back.. I called him so I could know if it was just my mom being weird, but he said it was true. And you know what else he asked?"

Maya licks her lips quickly, crossing her arms and sighing. "What."

"He asked me how you were. Almost immediately, really. He sounded pretty nervous about seeing you." Riley chuckles, pushing back her brunette locks before they slide back down to just reach her shoulders.

"Oh." Maya quickly tucks a blonde strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, what did you say?"

"I said you were doing good with art club and stuff. I told him about Malachi, too." Riley raises her brows in one quick motion at the name of Maya's most recent ex-boyfriend. "He just said 'oh' like the moody butt he always has been, but there was something in his tone. It was like he was kind of disappointed. Maybe even jealous."

Maya swallows thickly, nervously massaging her hairline. "Oh, god.." she groans, before stopping her walking and turning towards Riley. "Why are we doing this? I can't see him.. I haven't seen him in years. What if he's even more super gorgeous now? What if he makes a move on me? What if I start to like him again? It would be disastrous. We'd go off to college, and I'd lose him again.."

Maya puts a hand over her own mouth as a grin spreads on Riley's face.

"You still like him." She grins in a sing-sing voice, crossing her arms languidly.

Maya scoffs and runs a hand through her hair; playing with her blonde waves always having been a nervous tick of hers.

"Do not."

"Sure you don't." Riley nods sarcastically.

"W-whatever. That's not the point." Maya stammers, pointing a finger at a still grinning Riley. "We can't just go to where he works. There's gotta be some reason why he's already been here for a month and hasn't reached out to us. Maybe he doesn't _want_ to see us!"

Riley, being the nosy person she is (who is also slightly convinced she's the modern reincarnation of Nancy Drew), had googled Lucas's name the previous day to see if she could find any social media pages or anything. She found his name on a list of employees of a place called "Danny's", which they figured was a restaurant or a bar. So here Maya was, being dragged to Danny's by Riley.

"Oh, come on. He'll be so excited to see us!" Riley laughs, the two of them approaching the door of Danny's. Maya watches as a group of women in their twenties walk in, laughing as one of them stumbles in her impossibly high heels. "I don't know what kind of place this is, but it'll be okay.. It's probably just some kind of bar."

"Why would they let a high school kid work at a bar?" Maya furrows her brows as they walk up to the bouncer by the door.

"Well he _is_ eighteen. It's not illegal." Riley shrugs, the large bouncer giving them a look as they approach.

"How old are you two?" The bouncer suddenly asks, crossing his arms.

"We're both seventeen." Riley says, her smile fading slightly. "Is that a problem?"

"Nah. As long as you don't take any drinks." The bouncer shrugs, stepping aside and letting them pass.

"Thanks." Riley grins, grabbing Maya's hand and leading her inside. She immediately hears the bump of music vibrating off the walls, muffled as they walk through a dimly lit hallway.

"Are you sure Lucas works here?" Maya says loudly over the music.

"Positive." Riley responds, her smile faded as she slows her pace down the hallway.

They soon approach a door, and Maya pushes it open with Riley now timidly standing behind her. The music is immediately audible, and Maya recognizes the song as Pony, having heard it in Magic Mike when she watched it with her mom a few months ago.

"Maya, what's going on?"

And then Maya realizes exactly what's going on.

The music, the women everywhere, the trays of shots being carried around by hunky waiters in very little clothing. This is a fucking _male strip club_.

But there's no way Lucas is a stripper. He couldn't be. He's a senior in high school, for fuck's sake. He's probably one of the waiters, or a busboy, or _something_ that doesn't involve him taking his clothes off in front of older women.

 _Please god, don't let me have to tell my grandchildren that their grandfather used to strip for cash._

 _Wait. Grandfather? What the fuck, Maya?_

Maya exhales deeply and shakes her head, grabbing a shot off of a random tray that passes her by and downing it without thinking.

"Maya!" Riley gasps indignantly. "Did you even hear what the bouncer said?"

"There's no way I'm doing this if I'm not at least a little buzzed." Maya shakes her head, walking closer to the stage as she feels the liquor burn in her throat.

"Alright, ladies!" A woman's voice booms over the speakers, the crowd of women erupting into cheers. "And gentlemen, because we don't judge y'all here at Danny's. Who's ready to see some fellas?"

"Maya?" Riley yells over the music and the wild cheering, a confused look still on her innocent face. "What is this place?"

Maya doesn't respond, watching the empty stage as she grabs another shot as it passes her by. She downs it and groans at the warm burn in her throat, putting the glass back on the tray.

"We like to start our act with one of our newest additions. He's the cutest thing you ladies will see all day, has muscles like a soldier. He's young, he's _hot,_ " the women cheer at this, "we like to call him _the kid._ "

The women in the crowd go wild at this, those of them in the front waving handfuls of cash in the air. Maya watches as the curtains part, and she wishes she wasn't seeing who she was. Yet there he is, clear as day, and about five times hotter than he was the last time she saw him.

He's wearing a black sweatshirt with a white tank top and jogger pants. And he was cute, back when Maya was with him, but now? _Holy fucking shit._

Maya's eyes widen as she takes him all in; his long lashed green eyes beneath his thick brows, his tousled dusty brown hair, the cute smirk that his face uses as a default. It all reminds her of the boy she knew, but he has a few upgraded parts to him. His jawline is sharper and more defined, his shoulders broader, his new size and build making him look like more of a man as opposed to the teen boy Maya remembers.

"L..Lucas?" Riley says breathily as she stares at him in shock, her brown eyes wide as saucers.

Maya turns back to the stage, her cheeks puffing out in an exasperated exhale.

Maya jumps slightly as the first beat of Pony hits again, Lucas stepping forwards slowly and running a hand through his hair. Women scream and wave money at him, eating up his tousled hair and cute smirk like they live off of it.

Maya watches him in slight awe, gasping slightly as the beat drops in the song. He slides to the edge of the stage on his knees, throwing off his sweatshirt and showing his muscular arms in the tank top. Women scream, someone tucking cash into the waistband of his pants. He gives the woman a quick wink that makes Maya's stomach tie in a knot.

He soon leans over onto his arms and does a single pushup, receiving more screams, before pushing up hard enough to stand up again. And as the beat to the chorus drops, he pulls his shirt over his head, revealing the chiseled panes of his _perfect_ muscles. Maya rubs her thighs together briefly in a rush of arousal, Riley standing silently in shock beside her.

Lucas then falls forward onto the stage, catching himself in a half-push up before he leans on his forearms. He grinds his hips onto an imaginary girl below him in one fluid motion, women going nuts and showering him with cash as goosebumps erupt on Maya's skin.

Maya may think it's messed up that he's doing this as an eighteen year old, but she can't deny that he looks fucking _delicious._ His piercing green eyes, his perfect muscles, the tattoo on his bicep. He's basically perfect, and it almost distracts Maya from the fact that he's stooped to stripping in front of horny cougars (and as of today, one horny seventeen year-old, but we don't talk about that.)

He then stands again in a fluid motion, doing a subtle body roll and resting his hands in front of him. He slides them up his torso and up to his head, thrusting his hips once in time with the song. Money is thrown at him, which he picks up by falling back into his forearm-plank and grabbing the cash. He then rolls his hips three more times against the stage with the music, the song nearing its end as he gets up and sits at the edge of the stage, women screaming and tucking cash into his pants.

"Riley, give me a dollar." Maya says suddenly, the song coming to a close as Lucas sits at the edge of the stage, smiling at the crazed women.

"W...what?" Riley stutters, still processing what she just watched.

"A dollar, Riles. A dollar." Maya says flatly, turning to Riley.

"R-right." Riley pulls her wallet out of her purse. "Wait.. why?"

"Riley."

"Fine.." Riley sighs, taking a dollar out before Maya snatches it from her hand.

Maya turns and starts to push her way through the crowd, women scoffing at Maya as Riley apologizes for her. She gets to the front and sees Lucas as he stands up, running a hand through his hair and smiling at a woman who catcalls him.

Maya gets to the edge of the stage, and she shoves her dollar up in the air at him. He suddenly looks down at her and his eyes widen as he sees who she is.

"Maya?"

"Hey there, Lucas. Or should I call you _the kid._ " Maya says with a mischievous grin. He looks down to her hand quickly and takes the dollar with an unamused look. "You should seriously consider changing your name to Huckleberry. Maybe do a number where the only thing covering your dick is a gun holster."

Lucas clenches his jaw, clearly not finding Maya's joke very funny. He looks away from her, sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"Can we go talk somewhere quieter?" He says, and Maya is taken aback by how his voice has matured. It's lower and rougher, his southern drawl a bit stronger since he's spent the past few years in Austin.

Maya just nods, Lucas hopping down from the stage, which gets a few cheers from the women. He suddenly places a hand on Maya's waist, leaning in to say something into her ear.

"Follow me." He says it quickly before he starts to walk, the skin on Maya's waist touched by his hand tingling in anticipation.

Maya follows him through the crowd, receiving smirks and scoffs from the girls around her. They all probably think they're going off to hook up or have a private lap dance. Maya frankly doesn't give two shits, following Lucas shamelessly.

"Uh.. Maya?" Maya can hear Riley say timidly from behind her. Maya stops walking and turns to Riley, whose eyes are wide as she nervously rubs her arm.

"What?" Maya asks with furrowed brows, not really aware if Lucas kept walking.

"I think I'm gonna leave."

"Wait, wha-"

"Maya, you and I both know this is way too much for me." Riley shrugs, starting to back away. "Tell Lucas I said hi."

Maya opens her mouth to protest, but she lets it go with a sigh. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Riley gives her a small smile, turning and walking towards the door.

"Maya? Why'd you stop?" Maya hears from behind her, turning and seeing Lucas approach. His shirt is still off for whatever reason, and it takes Maya everything not to stare.

"Riley just left."

" _Riley_ was here?" Lucas sighs and rubs his jaw exasperatedly. "Well good. Perfect. Now I've corrupted fucking _princess dancing sunshine._ "

Maya chuckles and pushes her blonde hair back, looking back up at Lucas to see him staring at her with an expressionless look, almost like he's hypnotized by the way her hair falls around her face.

"Are we going somewhere quiet, or what?" Maya says after the silence, and she's glad the club is too dark for him to see her blushing.

"R-right. Yeah." Lucas stammers, pushing a hand through his tousled hair. "C'mon."

He leads them through the last bit of people, Maya's eyes fixed on the muscles of his back and shoulders. She knows he's some sleazy stripper now, but she can't help but feel incredibly turned on by him. But to be fair, he's still fucking _gorgeous_ , so you really can't blame her.

They break through the crowd and Lucas leads her into a hallway beside the main room of the club. The door shuts behind them and the music from the speakers is again muffled into a soft pounding of the bass against the walls.

He takes her to another doorway without saying a word, Maya following without question as he swings the door open. The dimly lit hallway is flooded with light, and they're exposed to a small dressing room filled with weird costumes and wardrobes. There are a few piles of cash on a dresser, and Maya watches as Lucas pulls a wad of dollar bills out of his waistband. She spots a few half-drank and empty beer bottles on a vanity, and she picks up one of the bottles, examining the label.

"So you're drinking now, too?" Maya asks, looking up at Lucas. He turns around to her languidly, sorting through the cash in his hands as his eyes refuse to meet hers.

"Don't act like you didn't just take any shots." Lucas' pale green eyes soon flicker up to meet hers, his head soon following. He works out a kink in his neck, his sharp jaw showing prominently and making Maya's stomach tie in a knot. "They carry them around on those trays like they're free candy. And well.. you're you."

Maya scoffs, putting a hand on her hip as Lucas pockets his cash. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Maya, you got drunk on wine coolers at Riley's New Years party with Billy Ross in your freshman year." Lucas says as he crosses his arms, Maya's favorite smirk of his playing on his lips. "It's supposed to mean that you're _you_."

Both of them laugh, Maya looking at her feet as she does so. Their laughter slows to a stop and she looks up at him, meeting his eyes with hers. He smiles at her softly, his face holding an endearing look that makes his whole badass-tattooed-stripper image fall away and reminds her of the dopey cowboy she remembers.

"What're you doing here, Lucas?" Maya says after a silence, her voice softer and filled with more concern. "You're a straight-A student. An amazing athlete. Why would you throw it all away?"

Lucas sighs, rubbing his jaw and walking up to the vanity that Maya is standing beside. He sits down in it's chair, pulling the wad of money out of his pocket.

"You know how much money I made just in that last number?" He puts down the cash on the table. "Fifty bucks. That's enough to pay for my little sister's new shoes for the next two years."

"But do you need that? Isn't your mom doing okay at her clinic?" Maya narrows her eyes, leaning on the vanity and looking down at Lucas. "I hardly think you need to be _stripping._ "

"My mom got let go. She spent basically her last penny on moving back here, so I said I'd get a job." Lucas sighs, looking up at Maya. Her heart skips a beat like it does every time he looks at her, so she sighs and tucks her hair behind her ear.

"And your mom is just cool with the job you've gotten?" Maya chuckles, Lucas leaning forwards and running a hand through his hair. Maya suddenly becomes aware of how close they are, his head only inches from her abdomen. She leans back slightly to try and stop her heart from racing, but to no prevail.

"She thinks I work as a fry cook at the shake shack. I'm bribing one of the other cooks with cash to vouch for me." Lucas leans back in his chair, Maya's eyes helplessly drawn to the ridges of his abs as he puts them on display. "I did work there for a few weeks, but the paychecks weren't cutting it. So Billy introduced me to Danny one night, and the rest was history. She lets us keep what we earn, so that fifty bucks.." he pulls Maya's one dollar bill out of his pocket, "-fifty _one_ bucks, are all mine."

"So your mom just thinks.." Maya puts a hand on her hip as she leans on the vanity with the other, her eyes narrowing as Lucas sits (sexy as all hell) in the chair beside her.

"..that I got a raise at shake shack. Like, a _really_ good raise." Lucas says and Maya chuckles, Lucas sitting up in his chair again. "But she doesn't question much. As long as she's getting that much money from me, she doesn't have much to say."

"You still don't have to be doing this." Maya sighs, looking down at him sweetly. She still has feelings for him, she knows now for sure, and seeing him sacrifice this for his family breaks her heart. But she also knows that Lucas has always been one to sacrifice for his family, and when it comes to that, he won't budge.

"I know. And I won't be for much longer." Lucas shakes his head, scooting his chair in slightly, which just brings him closer to Maya. She wonders if that was his intention. "I'm gonna quit once school starts. My mom has some interviews at new clinics, and let's be real. I can't do this on school nights."

Maya feels a wave of relief. "Good." She gives him a small smile, him returning it with a warmth behind his seafoam gaze. "So you're gonna be back at John Adams?"

"Yup." Lucas nods.

"Cool." Maya says quietly, looking down and nervously picking her black nail polish as she can feel his eyes on her.

"Maya, can I ask you something?" Lucas asks suddenly, his eyes meeting hers as he turns towards her in his chair.

"Yeah." Maya says lightly, looking down at him as her heart pounds in her chest.

"So Riley told me about your boyfriend." He looks to the ground nervously, rubbing his hands together slowly. "How long did that last?"

"Around a year."

"Did you two ever.. You know.."

"Yeah. We did." Maya nods, rubbing her arm.

Her and Lucas had lost their virginities to each other in a moment of impulse and passion, when he was leaving for Texas the next day. It had been late August when it happened. Maya was fifteen, and he was a year older. It was amazing, and Maya remembers how he had made her feel like it was yesterday. She was a mess for the first few months of Sophomore year, since long distance relationships were too hard for either of them. So she wasn't with anyone else until Malachi, in the beginning of Junior year. She slept with him a few months after they got together, but he dumped her that June for a Sophomore Volleyball player named Hailey.

"Oh." Lucas nods after a silence, clearly attempting not to appear bothered.

"Did you date anyone back in Austin?" Maya asks, preparing herself for a list of girls who he slept with and dated, him looking as he does.

"No." Lucas replies, Maya surprised at his response. "I had a few flings over the years, after parties and stuff, but I never went.. All the way. With anyone."

Maya's eyes widen. "So let me get this straight.. You're a stripper, and you look.." Maya glances at his body and feels her cheeks redden. "..Like you do," Lucas blushes slightly at this, "But you haven't had sex since-"

"You." Lucas scratches the back of his neck. "You seem to have caught on."

Maya lets out a sigh. "Lucas.."

"I couldn't, Maya. I just couldn't." Lucas stands suddenly, his hand moving up and running through his hair as he paces away from her. "Every time I was with a different girl, I started picturing she was you. And then she'd say something, or do something different than you, and I wouldn't be able to go through with it. I just couldn't."

Maya says nothing, her mouth slightly agape as she searches for words that just don't come.

She knows she pictured Malachi as Lucas every time they were together. She just was never brave enough to admit it to herself.

"And now you're here again, and I.." He walks back up to her, his eyes running over her whole figure before meeting her eyes intensely. "You're even more beautiful than when I left. If that's possible.."

Maya sighs and looks back up at him in shock, her body on overdrive as it attempts to process the wave of emotions he just sent upon her.

"Lucas, this is just.."

"Too much. I know." Lucas sits back into the chair, resting his face in his hands for a moment before sighing and leaning back. He runs both hands through his hair sexily, Maya aching for him once again (as if it ever stopped).

Maya says nothing, stepping towards him and standing right in front of his chair. He looks up at her surprisedly, watching her with a darkened gaze as she steps forwards and sits on his lap.

His hands immediately find her waist, her heart pounding again at his touch. She stares into his clear seafoam eyes as they stare up at her, filled with wonder and longing, the years of separation from her flashing behind their green.

"Baby, this is.." Maya mutters, sliding her hands up so they're draped over his bare, muscular shoulders. " _Y_ ou are _just enough_."

Lucas smiles and pulls her forwards by her waist, connecting their lips in a fervent, deprived kiss. He lets out a low groan from deep in his throat, fully wrapping his arms around her waist as she kisses him back deeply and passionately. Her hands fall forwards to hold the sides of his neck, one hand sliding up as her thumb strokes his cheek. He tilts his head to deepen the kiss, tugging at the fabric of her tee with his fist. She backs away from his lips and allows him to pull her shirt over her head, leaving her in a white bralette.

He wastes no time in meeting her lips with his again, his hands sliding up and cupping her face this time. She wraps her arms around his neck, rolling her hips onto his crotch without thinking. They both break away from the kiss, their lips still grazing each other's as they both let out unsynchronized moans. Lucas hungrily wraps his arms around her waist again, forcing her hips to roll against him again as Maya moans. He places wet kisses on her neck, making her gasp sharply as he pulls her skin between her teeth. He quickly runs his tongue over her skin, soothing the bite.

Maya rolls her hips onto him again, making him moan deeply, his arms tightening around her waist. Maya gasps as he picks her up with ease, His lips leaving her neck as he places her down on the vanity. He sweeps his hand over the vanity's surface and knocks all the items onto the floor, Maya giggling before he kisses her lips again amidst a grin.

"Are we doing this?" Maya says breathlessly against his lips. "Here?"

"Do you want to?" Lucas smirks, placing gentle kisses on her collarbone.

"Hell yes.." Maya grins, her eyes fluttering closed as his hand moves down and squeezes her ass.

"Danny keeps free condoms in her office. Wait here while I get one?" He replies with a grin.

"Don't be too long.." Maya grins, Lucas capturing her lips in another filthy kiss before pulling her bottom lip between his teeth as they break apart, him turning to the door.

"Luke?" Maya stops him before he leaves, crossing her legs as she sits atop the vanity.

"Hmm."

"I love you." Maya smiles, Lucas' face filling with warmth as he looks back at her.

"I love you more." He grins, flashing Maya an adorable wink before he rushes out the door, leaving her giggling atop the table.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile, I just had finals and fUCK I HATE SCHOOL. I'm pretty proud of this one shot.. It's kinda short compared to my other ones, but it's pretty cute so I hope y'all enjoy:)**

 **Summary: Lucas was used to being hit on by drunk girls at the bar where he works. So telling girls he was engaged was an easy way to get away from them, and a way he used often, despite it not being true. But when your girlfriend's mother overhears you telling some random girl you're engaged, thats when shit can start happening.**

Lucas wasn't particularly fond of being a bartender on the weekends. Sure, he got a good amount of tips that made it worth the struggles, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Frankly, the only time he really enjoyed it was at around eight on Fridays, when Maya and Riley would show up and get drinks. No matter how shit his day had been, Maya leaning onto the counter, smiling and talking with him as he made her drink (whiskey, neat) would make him feel like none of the bullshit mattered. It was just her there, laughing at him as he flirts with her and pours the liquor.

But one of the many struggles that he wasn't particularly fond of was the amount of girls who would ask for his number on weekends. It was at least twice a night that he'd be hit on by a random girl at the bar. Every man's dream, right? Well, it wasn't Lucas'. Not when all he could think about was coming home to watching movies and cuddling with Maya until she fell asleep with her head on his chest. He just felt gross about all of these girls asking him to hook up when the only girl he wanted was Maya.

Call him a sap, but he couldn't help it. He had fallen for her so hard that it was pathetic. She was everything he could ever want in a girl; she was crazy beautiful, intelligent, spunky, and independent. He could never get over every detail about her, like the way her hair smelled like peaches, and how she'd tie it up in a high pony when she was painting. Her freckles that were sprinkled onto her nose and cheeks, despite her hating them. Her laugh, her smile, the way her face lit up whenever she was passionate about something. The way she'd look into his eyes with that warm and loving look and his heart would melt. He had fallen for the spunky short-stack of pancakes, and he had fallen for her hard.

"Lucas, stop daydreaming. Get those girls to order drinks." Lucas is snapped out of his thoughts of Maya as one of his coworkers, Izzy, snaps in front of his face before grabbing two glasses from the counter.

"Right. Sorry." Lucas replies, looking up to the bar and seeing Zay, his best friend and Izzy's boyfriend, walking in as he takes his coat off. Lucas smiles at Zay before wiping his hands on a small hand towel, tossing it over his shoulder.

"Hey Z." Izzy smiles as she sets two beers on the counter for two other men, soon walking up to Zay and leaning over the bar to peck him on the lips.

"Hey sugar." Zay smiles back before turning to Lucas. "Luc." He nods.

"Want a beer?" Lucas asks, grabbing a glass.

"Yeah, sure." Zay nods, leaning forwards onto the bar. "So.. your girl coming around tonight?"

"Nah, she can't. She has work to do at home." Lucas sighs, pouring some beer into the glass and pushing it over to Zay. "I wish she'd come, though. I could seriously use some cheering up after the shit day I've had."

"Mhmm, sucks. And I bet Maya's be disappointed that she's missing the day you wear a tank top. She's raved to me about how your arms look in those things. I'm kinda getting what she's sayin'." Zay smirks, sipping his beer as he looks at Lucas' arms in his white tank top.

"First of all, could you be any more bisexual?" Lucas furrows his brows. "And secondly, Maya _raved_?"

"Mmhm. She eats that shit up." Zay nods, setting his beer on the bar. "That stupid tattoo on your arm, too."

"What can I say.. Dumb shit happens when you're a wasted college student." Lucas shrugs, looking at the tattoo of a cool geometric symbol on his arm. "At least it's fairly tasteful, and not Maya's name in comic sans."

"Fair enough." Zay laughs, Lucas chuckling too before his attention is drawn to the door.

"Lucas, baby!" Lucas sees Katy Hart approach, the mother to his girlfriend and one of his favorite people. She has a few of her girlfriends behind her, laughing and talking as they approach the bar.

"Katy." Lucas smiles at her, Katy approaching the bar with a grin. Her friends go and sit down at a table. "The usual? Four vodka tonics?"

"Nah, only three. One virgin pina colada.. Angie blacked out the other week so now she's nervous to hop back on the wagon." Katy chuckles, Lucas nodding and getting out the glasses.

"So how's my babygirl?" Katy asks after a moment of Lucas filling the glasses.

"She's great. We're great." Lucas grins, Katy leaning forward and resting her chin on her fist.

"God, you are so good to her, Luke. You don't know how happy it makes me that she's getting the lovin' that she deserves." Katy sighs, Lucas putting one finished drink on a tray.

"Believe me, it makes me just as happy." Lucas nods with a smile. "Watching her date all of those pricks back in high school was always so damn hard. She deserves the world."

"God, I could just eat you up! You adorable thing." Katy grins, nudging his arm as Lucas chuckles.

Lucas sets the last drink on the tray, Katy smiling and picking it up.

"Have a good night, hun." She smiles at him.

"You too, Katy."

Lucas wipes his hands on the towel again, walking across the bar and past Zay to a group of women laughing and talking to each other.

"You ladies ordering any drinks?" Lucas asks, smiling at them as he sets a dirty glass onto a tray.

"Uh, yeah.. Can I have a slow, comfortable screw?" One black haired girl asks, looking at him through the tops of her eyes as her friends laugh.

"You got it.." Lucas says uncomfortably, taking out the liquor to make the drink.

"Well could I join? I could use some action, and you're fucking hot, mister.." Another girl adds.

"Friar. Lucas Friar." Lucas says flatly, pouring the first girl's cocktail and ignoring the remarks.

"Lukie, I didn't want that drink, honey. They're nasty." The first girl chuckles, Lucas sighing and stopping his pourning before turning around. "I wanted an actual fuck. From you. And apparently my friend here wanted in, if you could handle two."

"Look, I'm flattered, but I've got a girlfriend." Lucas sighs, pouring out the drink.

"I don't mind. Sometimes a man just needs a little something on the side."

"Nah, you don't get it. I'm getting married. I'm engaged." Lucas lies, just wanting the girls off his back.

"Wait, what? Engaged?" Zay's voice suddenly is there, his eyes wide as he stares at Lucas in shock. "To Maya? Holy Shit!"

"No no no Zay that's not-"

"What's going on?" Izzy is suddenly there, her brows furrowed as she turns to Zay.

"Lucas and Maya are engaged!" Zay quickly exclaims, Izzy gasping and turning to him.

"No, Izzy, it's not like that-" Lucas chuckles exasperatedly, but Izzy ignores his words.

"Oh my god, Lucas! Congratulations! We're getting out the champagne!" Izzy exclaims, going into the back to get the drink.

"Izzy, wait-"

"Hey, what's going on, Luke?" Katy suddenly approaches Lucas with furrowed brows, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You didn't hear?" Zay chuckles. "Lucas is making an honest woman out of your daughter."

Katy's hands cover her nose and mouth, her brown eyes widening. "For real? You proposed?"

"Congrats to the happy couple!" Before Lucas can respond, Izzy comes out, popping open the bottle of champagne as the people in the bar start to cheer.

Lucas runs a hand through his hair, pouring a shot of tequila and downing it in one swig.

 _How the hell is he gonna play out this one?_

Hours later, Lucas doesn't have the energy to give a shit anymore. He's wasted as fuck, sitting at a table at midnight with Katy, only a few people left in the bar.

"I'm just so happy, Luke. You don't even know how happy I am." Katy says drunkenly, Lucas nodding and smiling at her hazily. "And that girl loves you, you son of a bitch. She hasn't loved anybody like she loves you."

"I love her more than the world. She's so cute, with her little smile and when she tucks her hair behind her ears. And her little freckles. I _love_ those little freckles." Lucas slurs, a half drank cup of scotch in his hand.

"She loves you more than she's loved any man, I'll tell you. Even her own daddy." Katy raises her brows.

"Oh, don't say that.."

"It's fucking true! And she loved her daddy. Even when he left, she loved him. That's why it hurt so bad." Katy shrugs. "So what ring you get her?"

"I didn't get a ring." Lucas shrugs, taking a sip of his drink.

"Well that's no good.." Katy scoffs, looking at her hand. "Ooh, here." She pulls a ring off of her own finger, a beautiful pear-cut diamond glittering on it. She hands it to him, Lucas taking it carefully. "When he left, Kermit told me to keep this ring so that Maya could wear it one day. I always wore it because of the sparkle, but I think you need to re-propose. With that damn ring." She points to the ring in his hand, Lucas looking down at it.

"You know what?" Lucas stands from the table. "I will. It's beautiful, Katy. Thank you." He leans forward and gives her a hug, Katy planting a kiss on his cheek with a big 'mwah'. Lucas then leaves the bar, starting on the three block walk to his and Maya's house.

Lucas spends the walk looking at the ring in his hand, turning it so it glistens under the moonlight. He passes a few 24 hour businesses, the ring catching the light of their neon signs. He bumps into a random guy's shoulder at one point, receiving a curse word and something about him being a 'wasted fucker'. Lucas shrugs it off, pocketing the ring until he reaches the house.

He stumbles up the steps and opens the door, closing it silently so he doesn't wake Maya. He kicks off his shoes before walking up the stairs, pulling the ring out of his pocket.

He walks down the dark hall and into his and Maya's room, seeing her asleep on the mattress. She's curled up on her side, one of her legs under a sheet as the other hangs off the side of the bed, Only the pale blue moonlight shows the outline of her body, the soft skin of her neck and cheek lit up as her blonde hair falls out of the way.

Lucas smiles softly at her effortless beauty, his body filling with warmth as he sees her asleep. He sets the ring down on his bedside table, laying beside Maya and hugging her body to his. She groans and rolls over to face him in her sleep, snuggling into his chest as he holds her tightly. He plants a soft kiss on the top of her head, exhaling into her hair before slipping into a soundless sleep.

Lucas squints his eyes open, the light flooding his vision immediately sending an ache through his skull. He groans and shoves his face into his pillow, trying to subdue the hangover that fights to claim his senses.

But soon, he can hardly focus on the throbbing in his head when he hears a voice.

"Lucas?" Maya asks quietly, sounding like she's right beside him.

"Mhmm?" Lucas mumbles into his pillow.

"Why is my mom's ring here?"

And that's enough to wake Lucas up right away.

He sits upright, turning to see Maya, sitting on the edge of the bed as she holds the ring in her hands, examining it with an indecipherable expression.

"Maya.."

"My mom kept it so she could give it to my future husband. So why do you have it all of a sudden?"

Lucas takes the ring from Maya's hands, cupping her cheek in his free hand. He looks into her eyes, confusion and a tinge of hope swimming in their baby blue. Lucas feels a rush, a wave of bliss as he's overwhelmed by his all-encompassing love for her. And that's when it hits him.

 _I love her. I want this. I want to marry her, to have her forever._

Lucas says nothing but gets off of his bed, stooping onto one knee below Maya. Maya's eyes widen as she stares down at him.

"Lucas, what're you doing?"

"I love you Maya. More than I ever knew I would love someone in my whole life. It sounds cheesy as shit, and I know how much you hate sappy romance, but fuck it. You're my everything, M. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. And if this ring means I'll have you by my side forever, then that's all I could ever want. You." Lucas pulls out the ring from in his fist, Maya covering her nose and mouth with both hands as her eyes well with tears. "I know we aren't at a five star restaurant, or at the top of the empire state building, or in one of the other scenarios I always imagined when I thought about proposing.. And you know, my bedhead is probably pretty out of hand.." Lucas adds, Maya laughing as a tear trickles down her cheek. "But I'm here. You're here. This moment reminds me of us.. Of all of our calm Saturday mornings, cuddling in bed and watching shows on my laptop, making bacon, making each other laugh.. It's us. It's who we are right now. My favorite place in the world is here, with you. So it's here that I'm gonna ask you, Maya Penelope Hart, to become my wife."

Lucas holds out the ring and Maya nods rapidly, wiping her tears away. "Yes, oh my god yes!" Maya cries, Lucas smiling and laughing, his hands trembling as he puts the ring on her finger.

"Oh my god.." Maya chuckles, the two of them standing. Maya wraps her arms around him tightly, him returning the embrace and kissing her head sweetly.

"I love you, Lucas. So much." Maya looks up at him with a wide grin spread on her face. "And I like your bedhead. It's adorable." She laughs, Lucas smiling down at her as she fills him with joy.

"I love you too.." Lucas says breathily, wasting no time in connecting his lips with hers. The kiss is passionate and deep, a wave of bliss washing over Lucas' body and overwhelming his senses.

Lucas then lays her down on the bed, hovering over her before moving his kisses down to her neck. She sighs in bliss, wrapping her legs around his waist as her arms drape over his shoulders.

"My mom lost her shit when you asked for the ring, didn't she.." Maya chuckles as Lucas kisses her neck, him picking his head up and looking at her with a grin.

"Yeah, you could say that.." Lucas laughs, Maya laughing too as he leans forwards and plants a kiss on her cheek. He then continues to plant little kisses on her cheek, nose, and jawline, muttering little 'I love you's between each kiss, Maya going into a fit of laughter as she wraps her arms around his shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So jesus christ my wrists are cramping up from writing this, but I'm actually rlly happy with how it ended up! This is a oneshot that has full blown smut for once, so you're welcome. It makes me feel so guilty when I write it sometimes, It's becoming rare with me lmao.. But whatever enjoy!**

 **Summary: Lucas and Maya recall their secret relationship right before they tell their friends. Rated CAPITAL M. FULL BLOWN SMUT. read at your own risk lol**

* * *

Maya didn't know what the fuck her heart was doing by feeling what it was, but she knew she couldn't stop it at this point.

She was Maya Hart. Maya _fucking_ Hart. Other kids were terrified of her. She'd cut anyone if necessary. Her romantic life was limited to quickies under the bleachers with assorted potheads and college students. It was pretty depressing for a seventeen year old girl, but she didn't care. She liked it. She liked not having to commit. She liked to not have to worry about getting her feelings hurt. She knew that her only bit of compassion was reserved for her best friend, Riley Matthews. Or at least it used to be.

Sure, Maya thought maybe she'd fall for someone someday. But she really pictured him as some older guy with drug habits and a motorcycle. Maybe a few tattoos. But who she ended up falling for? He was definitely not who she would have expected.

Lucas Friar. He was the star player on the varsity baseball team, he volunteered at the animal shelter, and he was desired by every girl at their school (that being every girl with two eyes and a straight sexuality). Even when Maya hated him, she would have admitted he was gorgeous. With tousled, light brown hair on his head, pale green eyes with long lashes, built muscles, and a strong jaw, he had half the school lusting for him. But not Maya.

Maya was one of the most feared badasses at her school, but it was strangely balanced with loads of boys wanting nothing more than to have sex with her. She was gorgeous, with her baby blue eyes, long and thick blonde hair, full lips and rosy cheeks. She was tiny, only five feet tall and a size two, her bra size being a small a-cup, but her ass gave her nice curves and a body that had many people drooling. Her ass wound up being one of Lucas's favorite features of hers.

But before Maya knew him very well, she sort of hated him. His goody-two-shoes way of speaking, his perfect grades, his seemingly perfect life. It always ticked Maya off, not to mention how many girls he'd go through every few months. He seemed like an asshole, and she was pissed off when he started falling in with her friend group. Her friend group consisted of anyone Riley was friends with and she chose to tolerate. Except Zay, she had a soft spot for Zay and his dark sense of humor that paired nicely with hers. The other ones were Izzy and Farkle, and suddenly Lucas.

Lucas ended up as someone she chose to tolerate, and who was always hanging around her and her friends. She made fun of him about how his hometown was in Austin Texas, and she had some nicknames, but that was about the only time she'd talk to him. However they did communicate in a different way, a way that she didn't understand, yet she was fluent in it at the same time. It was the wordless interactions, which they had plenty of. Their eyes meeting from across the room, Lucas's gaze darkened as his mouth would often flicker up into a smirk. The way he'd place a hand on her waist when he had to brush by her in a doorway or in any tight space. The way she'd catch him staring at her ass on occasion, or how she could feel his gaze falling on it when she was walking away.

There was a fire between them. A tension. With every gaze or touch, Maya would feel the tension tighten, and she had a feeling that it would release soon.

And it had. The feeling was too irresistible to ignore, and now here Maya found herself, a few months later, pacing in front of the door to Riley's apartment as Lucas stands calmly beside her.

"Maya, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor." Lucas chuckles, crossing his arms at smirking at the nervous blonde.

"What if telling them fucks up our entire group dynamic?" Maya stops pacing and turns to Lucas. "What if they think we're annoying? What if Riley still has that crush on you from last year? What if I'm breaking best friend code by sleeping with a guy she used to like?"

"Hey, hey." Lucas sighs, placing his hands on Maya's shoulders and looking her in the eye. "Look, Maya.. I'm so into you, it's not even funny. You mean the world to me. I've never felt that with anyone before."

"Yeah, yeah.." Maya sighs, rolling her eyes. "Me neither." A small smile spreads on her face at the last part.

"So if I want you, and you want me, and we wanna keep being together, then we have to tell our friends. It's been months since we started.. Seeing each other."

"Yeah, _seeing._ " Maya chuckles, making air quotes with her fingers. "We first started _seeing_ each other in the bathroom that's just inside this apartment, didn't we?"

"Mhmm.." Lucas smirks, pulling her to him and grabbing her ass. "I remember that like it was yesterday."

* * *

" _Oh, fuck.." Maya moans, seeing stars as she feels Lucas pounding into her from behind. He has her bent over on the bathroom sink counter in Riley's apartment, her cheek pressed onto the marble. Her little white slip-dress is bunched up at her waist, her panties pushed to the side, Lucas's hands gripping her waist as he buries himself deep inside of her._

 _Lucas lets out a groan from deep in his throat, and Maya thinks it may just be the sexiest thing she's ever heard. She pushes herself backwards with every one of his thrusts, a scream caught in her throat as he drives her insane._

" _Harder." Maya groans, coils tightening in her abdomen as the euphoric pleasure is combined with a desire for more of him._

" _Shut up.." He replies, his voice gravely and sexy, making her want him more than ever before._

 _Maya suddenly feels him pull out of her, and she whimpers at the loss of his heat. He suddenly grabs her thigh and props her knee up onto the counter, and before Maya can even comprehend it he's burying himself inside her again with a choked groan. He's then pounding into her even deeper, even faster than before. Maya lets out a cry in bliss, glad that the music is too loud downstairs for anyone to hear._

" _Fuck yes.. Give it to me!" Maya moans against the countertop, pushing her ass backwards and meeting him halfway with each of his thrusts._

" _Oh, fuck baby.." Lucas moans, Maya's breath hitching in her throat as he pulls out of her again._

" _Lucas!" She whines as he pulls her off of the countertop. He wastes no time in turning her around to face him before picking her up by the thighs and sitting her on the countertop. She gasps slightly, but the gasp catches in her throat as he thrusts inside of her again, his strong hands gripping her ass as he moves faster than before._

" _Shit.. Maya I'm gonna.." Lucas groans, clenching his jaw as he drives into her._

" _Fuck!" Maya exclaims, draping her arms over his shoulders and letting her head fall back. She feels herself reaching her peak, letting out dizzy breaths and moans as he pounds into her relentlessly._

" _Holy shit.." Lucas says breathily, moving a hand up to her face and holding the side of her neck. She puts her head back up and rests her forehead on his, his eyes fervently locked with hers as he thrusts himself inside of her._

" _L-Lucas!" Maya cries, Lucas silencing her with a kiss, his thrusts becoming more erratic as they both approach their climax. He pulls away from her lips, his hand moving back to her ass as he uses his hands to push her down onto his length. Maya cries out and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him to her chest. He plants a wet kiss onto her collarbone, making Maya's head fall back with a moan._

" _Oh, shit baby.." Lucas groans, his voice choked as he continues to drive into her._

 _Maya is right on the edge, and she can feel herself filling with tension. Her lungs fill with air, Lucas's euphoric thrusts and the way he holds her body driving her mad. She knows just one more thrust and she'll be done for.. Just one more.. One more.._

 _And then Maya gasps as Lucas's arm slides in between them, his fingers harshly pinching her clit and making her come with an earth-shattering release. She lets out a cry in pleasure, her heart pounding out of her chest as she comes down from the euphoric high. Lucas then slams into her with one last thrust, letting out a choked groan as he spills out inside of her. She lets out a small gasp, tightening her legs around his waist as she takes all of him inside of her._

" _Holy shit.." Lucas says breathily, looking up at Maya with an amazed expression. "That was.."_

" _Fuck." Maya chuckles, wiping her brow. "What the fuck was that, Lucas? That was amazing."_

" _I know." Lucas chuckles, running his hand up her waist under her dress, his fingers gingerly brushing her bare skin._

" _You know, at first that was gonna be a one time thing for me.." Maya furrows her brows, hopping down from the counter as Lucas puts his pants back on. "But.. holy fuck. We're way too good at that for it to not happen again."_

" _Yeah, I was actually thinking the same thing." Lucas chuckles, pulling his black v-neck back on. "There is no way I'm letting that be a one time thing."_

" _But.. just for the record." Maya pulls her skirt back down over her thighs, pushing her blonde hair back out of her face. "We're not exclusive. We'll just bang one out when necessary."_

" _Deal." Lucas nods with a shrug._

" _We should get back to the party.." Maya sighs. "I should go first so they're not suspicious. See ya." She then passes him, trailing her hand over his shoulder as she does._

* * *

Maya wasn't really sure what their relationship was after that.

Neither of them really wanted the rest of the school or their friends to know, but they both also knew that giving each other up was not something they were gonna be able to do. So around their friends, the relationship was about the same - a lot of eye sex, hands brushing hands, and a lot more talking than before. Lucas was anything but subtle when it came to flirting, and some of their friends seemed to be getting suspicious. Most of them were pretty oblivious, but Zay and Izzy seemed like they thought something was going on. It would be hard not to, to be fair, with Lucas teasing Maya's height, her shoving his arm, the playful "fuck you"s and middle fingers. There was also a time when they were all hanging out at the park and Lucas and Maya engaged in a game of tag, which ended with Maya hysterically laughing as Lucas chased her down and picked her up off her feet, throwing her over his shoulder. They got some looks from Izzy, but the others just seemed to be laughing along. Zay on the other hand was too occupied with his ice cream cone to care.

So their relationship just seemed like friends who flirted, to the people around them, but what they did alone was a whole different story.

Maya had started coming over to Lucas's house after he had baseball practice and she had art club, and it turned into an almost daily thing. She'd wear one of his sweatshirts, which were basically dresses on her, and sketch on his bed while he sat at his desk and studied. He was a much better student than Maya, but she didn't mind, for she loved how he looked when he worked. She found herself sketching him more than she'd likely admit; the plane of his muscular back as he leaned over his work, the outline of his neck and jaw. And her favorite part was always what they did when he was done studying.

The sex was mind-blowing, and it had became a sort of addiction to Maya. Sometimes they found themselves being quite impatient; sneaking quickies in the janitor's closet or handjobs in Lucas's car. And while their deal was that they weren't exclusive, Maya didn't really have much interest in fucking anyone else. And neither did Lucas.

* * *

" _Jesus Huckleberry, you take longer showers than I do." Maya says loudly so Lucas can hear her through his bathroom's door. She lays on her stomach on his bed as he takes a shower after baseball practice, her sketchbook in front of her as she absentmindedly scribbles the arched eyebrow of a woman on her paper._

 _The door to Lucas's bathroom suddenly swings open and he walks out with just a towel around his waist, moving towards his closet as he rubs his jaw._

" _You're not an athlete." Lucas shakes his head, taking a pair of sweatpants out of his dresser. "You have no idea how good a shower feels after practice. Almost better than sex with you." He adds the last part with a smirk in her direction, Maya returning it with a wink as she twiddles her pencil between her fingers._

" _Keyword: almost." Maya adds with a grin, watching as Lucas drops his towel and pulls on a pair of boxers. "You sure it wasn't just because you were shaving your legs?" Maya adds, reaching forwards and running her index finger down his bare back._

" _Oh, shush.." Lucas chuckles as he pulls on the sweats, picking up his towel and whipping her on the behind with it, making her laugh before he throws it into his hamper. "You bully me." He sighs, sitting with his back against the headboard of his bed._

 _Maya chuckles, shuts her sketchbook and sits up, pushing her hair back with a sigh. She looks back at Lucas to see him staring at her, a slight smile on his face._

" _What?" Maya furrows her brows._

" _You're so fucking beautiful." Lucas chuckles, reaching forwards and taking her hand, pulling her up to him. "Like, how the hell did I get so lucky?"_

 _Maya smiles and feels her cheeks flush, moving up to where Lucas is sitting._

" _How did you get so lucky?" Maya chuckles, playing with his hand as she leans against his bed's headboard. "Have you seen your face?"_

" _Ha-ha." Lucas says flatly, a grin on his face as he pulls Maya to his chest. She nuzzles into him as his arm is wrapped around her, his fingers sliding under the hem of her tee and stroking the skin of her waist. "Are you saying you use me for my body?"_

" _No.." Maya chuckles, sitting up. She moves her leg over Lucas, straddling him as she drapes her arms over his broad shoulders. "I use you for your mom's cooking, too." She whispers, inches away from his lips, one of his brows quirking up with a smirk._

" _Oh, I love it when you talk culinary to me." He says with a joking furrow of his brows._

" _Really? Well how about your momma's chili?" Maya mutters against his ear, slowly rolling her hips against his crotch._

" _Mhmm.. love it." Lucas murmurs, his hands sliding onto her ass and grabbing it firmly._

" _And the queso.." Maya adds against his neck, rolling her hips again before she softly kisses the space just below his jawline. "And those chicken popper things.." Maya chuckles the last part, her eyes fluttering closed and her head falling back as she grinds her hips against his arousal once more, a subtle moan coming from Lucas's lips._

 _Maya then gasps as Lucas suddenly places his hands on her waist, flipping her over and settling himself between her legs._

" _How about you stop talking about my mom's cooking?" He says with an exhale, his face right above Maya's._

" _I don't know.. I guess you'll have to come up with some other way to occupy my mouth." Maya shrugs, Lucas smirking before leaning down and kissing her on the lips._

* * *

So that was their relationship for a few months. Fucking at each other's houses, eating tons of junk food, playing video games until two am and sleeping cuddled up next to each other until noon. They still didn't tell anyone except for Lucas's mom, mostly since they were always at Lucas's house. It was more Maya's idea to keep it hush hush, but Lucas didn't argue much. He seemed happy with just being with her at first, but he soon started to seem confused as to why they couldn't go public.

It was like they weren't even really sure what they were. Sure, Maya loved sleeping in his big tee shirts. Sure, they liked each others bodies and were very good at sex. But Maya had never called him her boyfriend. Lucas had never called her his girlfriend. They were just them. They didn't feel like they needed a label. But the only time Lucas actually seemed upset, was when Maya did everything in her power to keep other people from giving them a label: _couple._

* * *

 _Maya and Lucas sit on a bench in central park one sunny saturday, Lucas sitting normally as Maya lays on her back, her head resting on his lap. She takes bites from a cup of ice cream Lucas bought for her, watching him as he absentmindedly smiles and twists little braids into different strands of her hair._

" _This is nice." Maya sighs, looking up at him as his eyes meet hers, a small smile spreading on his face. "We never go out places. It's always just your house."_

" _That's because you're terrified of people seeing us." Lucas chuckles, undoing a braid and starting over._

" _Yeah, but this is central park. There's like hardly a chance of seeing people we know." Maya rolls her eyes, setting down her now empty paper ice cream cup. Lucas lets his hand slide down to the side of her face, tucking some hair behind her ear as he smiles at her fondly._

" _Well, would it even be so bad to go public? I really like you Maya." Lucas shrugs, Maya sighing and taking his hand in both of hers. "Not to mention you're so damn gorgeous. I wanna be able to show you off."_

" _I know.." Maya sighs, interlacing her fingers with Lucas's and stroking the back of his hand with the other. "I just don't know. It seems like a big commitment."  
_

" _Well.. would that be so bad?"_

" _Huckleberry, do you even know who I am?" Maya chuckles, Lucas's brows furrowing. "When have I ever had a real boyfriend?"_

" _But when have you ever felt this way about anyone else?" Lucas asks almost hurtfully, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "Because I know I haven't."_

" _Don't get all sappy on me, Hopalong.." Maya mutters, shifting against his leg before she freezes. "Shit." She then sits up, pulling her hand away from Lucas's and flattening out her hair._

" _What?"_

" _Holly Gallagher and Hailey Morrison are over there. They're both in apush with me." Maya adds, the two girls walking closer. Maya quickly undoes one of Lucas's braids with her fingers, and when she glances at Lucas, he looks almost crestfallen. For whatever reason._

" _Maya, Lucas, hey!" Holly suddenly smiles as she approaches them. "What're you guys doing out here?" She suddenly grins wider and gasps. "Is this a date?"_

" _Oh my gosh, that would be so adorable! You two are perfect for each other!" Hailey adds with a clap of her hands._

" _I can't say I agree." Maya chuckles, calmly leaning back on the bench. "We're just friends. Sorry to disappoint."_

" _Aw, that's too bad. You'd be really cute." Holly says with a faked pout. "See you on monday, Maya."_

" _Yeah." Maya replies flatly, the two girls smiling and walking away._

 _Maya waits until they're out of sight before she stands up with a sigh._

" _You wanna go back to your place?" She smiles, taking his hand and rocking back on her heels._

" _How come?" Lucas sighs, seemingly shoving off his slightly ticked off expression. Maya decides not to ask him what's wrong. "I thought we were having a good time."_

" _Well, yeah.." Maya plays with his fingers as she rocks back again, a mischievous grin on her face. "But I have an idea of how we could have an even better time." She grins, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth._

 _Lucas raises his eyebrows and exhales with a smirk, looking to his right and running a hand through his hair. "Well when you say it like that.." He smirks, standing up and sliding his hand up her bare thigh as he does so. He interlaces his fingers with Maya's as she giggles, the two of them heading out of the park._

* * *

" _Lucas.." Maya says breathily, her eyes fullering closed as her head falls back slightly. Her and Lucas came home from the park and were pretty quickly all over each other, Maya now straddling his lap as he sits with his back against his headboard. His hands are on her ass as she rolls her hips onto his length; languidly and euphorically, her little pants and moans seeming to drive him mad._

 _She drapes her arms over his shoulders, bringing her head forwards again and meeting his eyes with a darkened gaze. He moves a hand up and caresses the side of her face, smiling softly before meeting her lips in a slow, passionate kiss. Maya returns the intensity of the kiss, wrapping her arms more tightly around the back of his neck. She braces herself on his shoulders and uses her bent knees to bounce herself faster upon his length. Lucas breaks the kiss with a choked groan, his lips still brushing Maya's._

 _Something Maya had noticed with their sex was that as the time went on, it became more intense. More passionate. It was slower, with more eye contact and softer kisses. She often found herself caressing his face and staring deeply into his eyes as she'd reach her finish. It had started to become different than any sex she'd had before._

" _You're so beautiful.." Lucas chuckles breathily, a loving smile spread on his face as he looks up at her. Maya blushes and kisses him again, continuing to move upon his length._

" _Mmm.. shit, baby.." Maya chuckles the last part with a small gasp, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. This seems to be as much as Lucas can take. He suddenly grabs Maya's thigh, making her gasp as he flips her onto her back with a low, animalistic groan. He plunges deeper inside of her, Maya letting out a satisfied moan, wrapping her legs around his hips. He braces himself with one hand on her hip, the elbow of his other arm leaning on the sheets._

 _He moves himself inside of her in deep, languid strokes, Maya's eyes fluttering closed as she hugs him close to her. She moans into the crook of his neck, curling her toes in pleasure as a shiver runs down her body._

 _Maya's head feels light, like it's filled with hazy steam that overwhelms her and fogs up her senses. She can hardly recall her surroundings, for her mind is only focused on the heavenly feeling between her legs and the incredibly sexy moans Lucas occasionally mutters into her ear. She feels herself being overwhelmed by all of him; his looks, his skillful way of making her body feel this amazing._

 _Lucas picks up his head and looks Maya right in the eyes, his hand sliding up her body and holding the side of her face._

 _There was that eye contact. That passionate, deep eye contact that was never there the first few times they had sex, and now it was suddenly there. Lucas's eyes didn't have the darkened, sultry gaze that they did before. It was like his eyes were clear, deep and full of emotion. He looked at her like she was the stars in the sky at night, like the sun and the soft pink clouds at sunset. She was every inch of the ocean, the waves as they crashed to shore. His eyes said something. They spoke to her. They seemed to whisper those three words that Maya was so afraid he would say before she was ready, but for some reason, she felt differently. She felt those three words with all of her being, and she suddenly wasn't afraid to._

" _I love you." Maya whispers, the words escaping her lips without her being able to stop them. Lucas suddenly stops his thrusts, staring deeply into her eyes as something fills his face. Shock, joy, confusion.. All of the above. Maya swallows thickly, wondering if she's made a mistake._

 _She gasps slightly as Lucas places a hand on the small of her back, using his other to push himself up into a sitting position, Maya on his lap. He looks up at her with that passionate glint in his eye, a warm smile spreading on his face. He tucks a lock of blonde hair behind her ear before he speaks._

" _I love you too."_

 _Those four words were all Maya needed, for she immediately smiles. She lets out a breathy laugh, soon leaning forwards and connecting her lips with his in a deep and passionate kiss. She inhales deeply through her nose, her hair slipping out from behind her ear and falling like a curtain around both of their faces._

 _They break apart slowly, Maya's hand on Lucas's face as her eyes are locked with his._

" _Now how about we finish what we started?" Maya grins, Lucas returning the smile. He then flips her onto her back again, Maya giggling as she hugs him around his neck._

* * *

"See? This is why I know you can do this, Maya. You can tell them." Lucas drapes his arms over Maya's waist, smiling down at her. "Because I love you, and you love me. That's worth telling everyone."

"Yeah.." Maya smiles to herself, playing with the drawstrings of Lucas's black sweatshirt. "Especially Riley.. She's already gonna be picking out her bridesmaid dress when she finds out."

"I know." Lucas chuckles. "Riley really is something, huh?"

"Oh yeah." Maya nods with a grin. "But she's _my_ little something."

* * *

" _Are you sure you can't stay for a few more minutes?" Lucas sighs, pushing his hair back and sitting on the edge of his bed as Maya buttons her jeans. She smiles to herself at how cute he looks; his light brown hair tousled and messy, his shirt off, a visible twelve o'clock shadow forming on his jaw. He's absolutely delicious, which makes it that much harder for Maya to leave._

" _I told you, I have to go to work." Maya shrugs, finding her bra on the floor and pulling it on. "Can you hook this?" She asks, turning around and feeling as Lucas clasps her bra closed._

 _She starts towards her band tee, picking it up and pulling it on over her head. Lucas is silent for a moment before he speaks again._

" _What are we, Maya?"_

 _Maya turns to face him with her brows furrowed._

" _What do you mean, what are we?"_

" _Well, I don't know.." Lucas sighs, running a hand through his hair again. "I mean.. I love you. You love me. But nobody even knows about us."_

" _Your mom knows about us."_

" _Okay, no one besides my mom knows about us." Lucas chuckles. "So what are we? Are we even a couple?"_

 _Maya cocks a brow at him before walking towards him and pushing him down so that he's laying on his back. She straddles him so that she's sitting on his ribcage, Lucas looking up at her with a challenging smirk.  
_

" _Of course, we're a couple." Maya chuckles, shaking her head._

" _So then why can't we tell anybody?"_

 _Maya sighs, pushing a hand through her hair and getting off of his chest. Lucas sits up again, wearing that same cute smirk._

" _We can." Maya sighs defeatedly. "After my shift today, at that movie night Riley planned. We'll go over, and we'll tell our friends. And I'll let you hold my hand at school on Monday."_

" _Deal." Lucas grins, Maya sliding on her sneakers and picking up her wallet._

' _Okay, it's a date." Maya says with a deep breath. "I gotta go to work." She starts for the door, before Lucas speaks up._

" _Hey.." He says, getting up from his bed and walking to her. He takes her hand and gives her a brief kiss on the lips, squeezing her hand before letting go._

" _Love you." Lucas smiles, Maya returning it with a grin._

" _Love you too."_

* * *

"Okay Maya, you're ready. It's happening." Lucas holds her hands in his, looking deeply into her eyes. "It's gonna be fine."

Maya takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. "I know it will." She then lets go of Lucas's hand, already missing how it felt in hers.

The door almost immediately swings open, a grinning Riley on the other side.

"Hey guys! Come on in." She smiles, her brunette high-ponytail swinging back and forth as she steps aside. "Everyone else already got here, you guys are the latest."

"Yeah, hear that? You're the latest. Shame on you." Zay says sarcastically, shaking his head as he eats a few kernels of popcorn.

"You're late like every other time, Zay." Farkle scoffs. "You were literally only on time because Riley has the best snacks."

Zay puts a hand on his chest, giving Farkle a sarcastic gasp. "How could you think so little of me? I thought we were friends." Zay shakes his head, soon glancing to the foods on the coffee table. "But can you pass me the licorice? I wonder if it'd be good with the popcorn.."

Farkle chuckles, shaking his head as he passes Zay the bowl.

"Hey look guys, before we watch something.." Lucas says as him and Maya sit down next to each other. "Me and Maya have to tell you something."

Riley furrows her brows confusedly, while the other three have quite indifferent expressions.

"Oh, we know." Farkle chuckles, grabbing some jelly beans and leaning back on the couch.

"Oh, you so owe me ten bucks, Zay!" Izzy exclaims, pointing to Zay as he sticks his tongue out at her. Izzy soon notices the confused looks from the others. "I bet him they'd crack by this week. He said it'd take longer."

"Wait, what's going on?" Riley looks around confusedly. "Why do I feel like I'm out of the loop?"

"Riley committee, hard at work." Zay nods with a smirk as he high fives Izzy.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Riley whines, crossing her arms.

"Lucas and Maya." Zay nods to the couple. "They been fucking."

" _What?_ " Riley exclaims, looking at them with raised brows.

"Wait, Zay, how the hell did you know that?" Lucas asks confusedly. "Actually, how did all of you know that?"

"Mostly the sneaking off at lunch." Izzy shrugs, eating a jellybean.

"And how both of you always have plans at the same time." Farkle adds.

"And the not-so-subtle eye sex." Zay chuckles with a quick eyebrow-raise. "Y'all suck at hiding your desire."

"Ew ew ew ew ew." Riley scrunches up her nose, covering her ears. "I'm happy for you guys, but I don't need details."

"We know. But Riles, you might like the next part a bit better." Maya adds, taking Lucas's hand in hers.

"There's another part?" Farkle furrows his brows.

"Is Maya pregnant?" Zay's eyes widen as he points at Maya. "Because I fucking swear to god, if you dumb shits couldn't even use a fucking condom-"

"No, Zay, no.." Maya laughs, cutting him off. "I'm not pregnant. It sounds really fucking cheesy, but.. We kinda fell in love."

Everyone's eyes widen, a massive smile slowly growing on Riley's face.

"Oh. My. God!" Riley bounces up and down on her couch cushion, clapping her hands. "This is so great! You guys are perfect for each other! Holy moly.. This is _bananas!_ "

"Okay, calm down Riles." Maya chuckles.

"So, you guys don't care?" Lucas asks nervously to the others who haven't responded.

"No, this is great. I'm happy for you guys." Farkle smiles.

"You're gonna have the most beautiful babies." Izzy says almost dreamily, the rest of the group laughing.

"Yes!" Zay does a fist pump, biting into a wand of licorice. "My ship sailed. I just.. Ugh. This is _great_." He bounces once on the cushion of his chair.

"So what're we watching?" Farkle asks, picking up some DVDs. "We got Clueless, Wonder Woman, and my vote.. The new It movie."

"Oh, yes we are watching _that!_ " Izzy gasps, grabbing the movie and taking it to the TV.

"No, wait! I did not sign up for evil clowns!" Riley jumps up, going over to Izzy with Clueless in her hand.

"And I didn't sign up for overly-privileged teens in the nineties." Izzy retorts.

"Wait wait wait, I want the overly privileged teens, please." Zay butts in.

"Nobody asked you, Zay." Farkle retorts.

"I want Clueless! I want Clueless!" Zay starts to chant, hitting the arms of his chair as he does so.

Maya laughs at her friends, Lucas looking at her and smiling.

"See? They're the same goofballs as before." Lucas smiles. "Same group dynamic."

"Except now, I can hold your hand." Maya smiles, meeting Lucas's eyes with hers.

"Sounds like a good deal to me." Lucas replies. Maya giggles, Lucas's arm wrapping around her shoulders as she nuzzles into his side. And that's when she feels at home. With him; with them; she couldn't ask for a better place to be.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hey bbs! Also Jesus it's been so long lololol I'm sorry.. but anyways I came up w this idea while watching Friends and now I have to do it lmao.. Honestly anytime I want a one shot idea I just watch friends bc there are so many hahaha**

 **Summary: Lucas and Maya broke up. Not something their group of friends really expected to see, but Maya just couldn't handle how jealous Lucas would get of other guys she spoke to. However, soon after the break up, Maya's step father offers Maya his beach house for the weekend. Ecstatic, Maya invites all her friends for a summer weekend at the beach.** _ **Without**_ **Lucas. But what happens when they have car troubles, and the only person they know who's good with cars is Lucas? Everyone wants to call him for help. So they do. And Maya is** _ **pissed.**_

 **Also disclaimer;; I know nothing about cars so if you're into mechanics and you're baffled by how much the car talk in this doesn't make sense, I genuinely apologize. The guy I'm kinda dating is way into cars and I can already sense how much he'd be judging me about the car talk in this lmao**

 **Rating: M for hot & bothered lucaya ;)**

* * *

Lucas sits in the driver's seat of his old red pickup truck, driving down the highway with his windows rolled down in an effort to cool down his truck in the New York heat. July weather in the city was no joke, and Lucas' shitty truck not having a working air conditioner wasn't helping. Lucas was glad he could pick up his speed now that he had reached the highway, for the breeze flowing through the car was something spiritual. Better than his mama's chili. Better than sex with Maya.

Well, maybe _that_ was a stretch.

Lucas missed Maya, plain and simple. He missed holding her, he missed kissing her, he missed the cute way her nose would scrunch up when she laughed. He missed her freckles that she always tried to hide with makeup, he missed her blonde hair, and how it always smelled like peaches. He missed her beauty, inside and out, but he couldn't just get back together with her. Not after what she did.

Maya didn't understand what guys thought of her, and she was too stubborn to try. In her eyes, Lucas was being too jealous and possessive. But she also didn't realize that her laughing and touching the arm of her ex boyfriend while wearing a tiny skirt and a crop-top was quite a bit more suggesting to some horny guy than it seemed to her. It was like she was blind to how irresistable she was to men, and Lucas was just another one of those lovestruck suckers. The only difference was that she chose him back, so of course he was terrified of losing her. He loved her. _Loves_ her. But to Maya, his jealousy was sprouted from greed. And the fact that she could even _think_ that? It pissed him off more than a lot of things.

Yet no matter how pissed he is, he finds himself driving in this horrible heat to fix Maya's shitty volvo at a rest stop on route twenty. It was Riley who called him, begging him to come and saying that Maya didn't mind at all. He knew that this was definitely a lie; Maya's stubbornness being a contributing factor to their breakup; but he didn't care. Everyone else in that car were his best friends, and he wasn't about to leave them hanging because of a dispute with him and Maya.

Lucas runs a hand through his hair as his other one holds the wheel, wiping sweat from his brow as he's cooled by the breeze. He stretches out a kink in his neck before moving his hand down to the radio and twisting the knob. He flips through stations until an old country song plays, and he immediately remembers the events of a Saturday the previous month.

* * *

 _Lucas walks up to his and Maya's apartment after getting out of work at the veterinary clinic where he works. Maya works as an art teacher in a nearby High School, so her work day ends about two hours before his._

 _He opens the apartment's front door and immediately hears the shower running, along with Maya's pretty voice humming a song. Lucas smiles to himself and takes off his jacket, hanging it on a hook as he's left in just one of his black v-necks. He walks closer to the door, Maya seemingly not aware that he's home. He listens closer as she sings to herself, and it suddenly occurs to him just what she's singing._

 _He recognizes it immediately as one of his favorite bluegrass songs, one of the many that she whines at whenever it's played. Lucas grins to himself and leans against the doorframe, hearing as she turns the water off and her humming is more audible._

" _So many things you've promised turn to lies.." She softly sings to herself, Lucas hearing her pull a towel from the cabinet. He crosses his arms and keeps from laughing, waiting for the right moment to make his presence known._

 _Lucas hears the faucet run for a moment, Maya humming one of the guitar tunes in a way that makes him grin ear to ear._

 _Lucas chuckles and walks into the kitchen, grabbing a pan off of the rack. It makes a clang, and Maya's singing suddenly stops._

" _Hey babe, tonight I thought I'd make that eggplant pasta you like so much. That sound okay?" Lucas smirks to himself, taking out some ingredients as he hears the bathroom door open. He turns to see Maya, wringing her hair out with a small towel and walking towards him, just wearing underwear and one of his tee shirts that reaches her mid-thigh. He has a hard time finding the motivation to tease her when she's standing there looking like that, but he continues._

" _Yeah, that sounds great." Maya nods, walking to the corner and throwing the towel in the hamper. Lucas takes a knife out of the holder and goes to the fridge for an eggplant he had bought the day before. "So Luc, by any chance, did you.. Uh.."_

" _Hear you singing country music?" He puts down the eggplant on the cutting board and turns towards her again. "Oh yes."_

 _Maya's freckled cheeks go red, a small smile playing on her lips. "What're you smirking at?" She asks, crossing her arms and walking towards him. "It was just stuck in my head. From you playing it all the damn time."_

" _Yeah, sure. Okay."_

" _Fuck you."_

" _I love you."_

 _Maya gives him a small smile and walks over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist as he hugs her to him from her waist. He places a kiss onto the top of her head, Maya giggling and craning her neck to meet his gaze from a foot below. He smiles at her, planting a soft kiss on her lips and feeling his heart swell._

" _I love you too, huckleberry." Maya smiles._

" _And my music taste."_

" _Yet again.. Fuck you."_

" _You'd like that, huh?"_

" _Well.." Maya smiles mischievously, playing with the hem of the v-neck of his shirt. "I did miss you today."_

" _For those whole six hours we were apart.." Lucas pulls her to him again, gently stroking her thigh with his fingers as he plays with the hem of his shirt that she's wearing. "Yeah, I missed you too."_

" _How about we make up for those hours apart?" Maya smirks up at him, their faces inches apart. "Why don't we get as far from apart as we possibly could?"_

" _What about the eggplant?"_

" _Fuck the eggplant."_

 _Lucas grins, Maya squealing as he picks her up with ease and throws her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Maya laughs and kicks as he carries her to their bedroom, throwing her down on their bed and immediately crawling over her, kissing her and doing things that make them end up having a pretty late dinner._

* * *

Lucas smiles to himself at the memory, wishing they could just have what they did before. When Maya wasn't acting overly aggressive and insensitive, she was perfect. _They_ were perfect. But some things just don't work out.

Lucas sees a sign for the rest stop where Riley said they were, so he takes a deep breath and turns into the stop.

He drives up to a lot where he immediately spots Maya's boxy car, His friends hanging around in certain places around it. Riley is pacing by the hood of the car as Zay examines the smoking engine. Lucas almost laughs at this, for Zay knows nothing about mechanics. He'd trust Maya to fix his car way before he'd ask Zay to give it a look. Farkle is sitting in the passenger seat, his feet up on the dashboard as he flips through radio stations. And then there's Maya. Leaning against the side of the car, her arms crossed; the tiny shorts and tank top she has on sending Lucas' mind to the gutter more quickly than he'd likely admit.

He watches as her piercing blue eyes glare at his pickup, Riley's head soon turning towards him as relief fills her face. Lucas parks his truck and gets out, shutting the door and walking over. He's overwhelmed by the heat again, glad he's at least wearing a white tank top to keep him somewhat cool with the overly-warm jeans he has on. He makes eye contact with Maya as soon as he approaches them, but she simply shoots him a glare and raises her brows in a challenging look. Lucas clenches his jaw, trying his best to ignore her and look to Riley.

"Thank god you're here!" Riley chuckles, walking up with a swing of her brunette high pony and giving him a quick hug. He gives her a small smile, walking up to the car and looking at the spot on the engine emitting smoke. Zay steps away and wipes grease on his cargo shorts. "The engine just sort of started making a weird puttering noise, and then smoke was coming from the hood, so Maya pulled into here and it hasn't stopped smoking since then."

"Yeah, that's common. Your cooling fan stopped functioning." Lucas responds, blowing away some smoke and bending over the hood. "Maya, do you still have those tools?"

"What tools?" Maya asks, Lucas glancing up at her to see her brows furrowed spitefully.

"The ones I bought you so you could actually take proper care of this heap that you call a car?" Lucas gets up from leaning over, watching Maya's eyes briefly glance at his exposed arm muscles as he wipes grease onto his jeans.

"Right." She responds bitterly, pushing herself off of the car door with a scowl. "They're in the trunk. I'll get them." Maya walks around to the trunk of her car, Lucas waiting by the hood, annoyed by her cold way of speaking with him. It's been like that since they broke up, and it bugged the shit out of him.

She walks up to him and shoves the toolbox into his chest, Lucas taking it with a ticked off expression. He bites the inside of his cheek, watching her as she walks away. He hates how he can be incredibly irritated with her, yet his eyes are still helplessly drawn to her perfect ass as she walks. He hates how much Maya can mess with his head; how he can want to strangle her, yell at her, and then suddenly feel like he wants nothing more than to fuck her. It's a quite overwhelming rush of emotions, but she does that to him. He could never explain why, but she just does. And it's just about enough to drive him crazy.

Lucas glances back up at Maya from in front of the car, opening the toolbox as he looks out the tops of his eyes. She leans back up against the car, pushing back her blonde hair before crossing her arms over her chest. She glances at him and sees him staring, her blue eyes matching the darkened gaze that swims in Lucas's stare. Lucas suddenly feels a shiver run down his spine at her gaze, her blue eyes staring right through him, as if she was thinking of him in the same compromising positions as he was her. He tears his eyes away and rubs the back of his neck, taking out a wrench. He puts it in his right hand, sparing Maya a brief smirk before he starts to tighten a bolt. He hears her clear her throat, seeing her shifting and rubbing her thighs together in the corner of his eye.

* * *

Maya stares into the mirror of this damn rest stop, glaring at herself as she wishes she was _dead._

The bathroom has no AC whatsoever, and it smells like rancid pee, but she could care less. All she can think about is how Lucas is right outside, fixing her car, and looking _infuriatingly_ fuckable in that white tank top. A tank top was always a look she loved on Lucas, most likely because of his amazing arms being on full display. Quite frankly, she would prefer him in no clothes at all, but you take what you can get.

However that's the issue. If they were still together, Maya would be eating this up. Hell, they'd probably be fucking each other's brains out in one of these stalls by now. But they _aren't_ dating. So Maya _can't_ just jump his bones as she pleases.

"Think of his stupid fucking jealousy.." Maya mutters to herself, closing her eyes and trying to get rid of her arousal. "Think of the time with Josh.."

* * *

" _It's so crazy. I feel like I haven't seen you since you were in high school." Josh chuckles, the two of them standing by the bar at Topanga's. Josh came in to see Topanga, just when her and Lucas went to get coffee. She spotted him while Lucas was in the bathroom, and she finds it strange to catch up with her ex boyfriend. He looks more or less the same as he did three years before, but with a shorter haircut and a bit of stubble on his jaw._

" _I know, it's weird." Maya shakes her head, leaning on the bar. "So how old are you now, 25?"_

" _26, actually.." Josh sighs, running a hand through his hair. "It's strange, it's like the switch from 25 to 26 happens and you start feeling old all of a sudden."_

 _Maya laughs, tucking her blonde hair behind her hear. "Man, I'm only 22 and I'm still scared of getting to 23."_

" _Oh, don't worry about it. You look fantastic." Josh smiles, Maya snorting and shoving his arm._

" _Hey now, don't try to butter me up, boing." Maya chuckles, Josh laughing at her remark._

" _Holy shit, I forgot about that name.." Josh shakes his head with a grin. "I remember you jumping on my back all the time like it was yesterday."_

" _Eh, what can I say.. I was an aggressive 14 year old with a crush. It was new to me." Maya chuckles with a shrug. "But to be fair to my teen self, I kinda still do jump onto my boyfriend's back fairly often."_

" _Boyfriend?" Josh quirks a brow. "And who'd that be?"_

" _That'd be me, actually." Lucas' voice sounds from behind Maya, Maya feeling his hand lingering on her waist. "Josh, right?"_

" _Yup." Josh replies with a tight smile, shaking Lucas' hand. "And you're.."_

" _Lucas." Maya replies. "Don't you remember him? Him and his friend Zay were always hanging around with me and Riles."_

" _Right, Lucas.." Josh nods. "You were best man at my niece's wedding, weren't you?"_

" _Yeah. Me and Farkle are pretty close." Lucas responds, the conversation starting to feel a little awkward._

 _Josh soon clears his throat, picking up a paper cup of coffee from the counter. "Well, I should get going. My lunch break is almost over." Josh sighs, smiling at the both of them. "It was really cool catching up with you guys."_

" _Yeah, you too." Maya replies, Josh soon waving and walking away._

 _As soon as he's gone, Maya grabs Lucas' collar and pulls him past the counter and towards the stock room in the back._

" _Maya, what're you-"_

" _Not now, Topanga." Maya interrupts Riley's confused looking mother as she drags her annoyed boyfriend to the back of the cafe._

 _The two of them walk into the stockroom, Maya soon slamming the door behind them and turning to Lucas with a twirl of blonde locks and an angry expression._

" _What the hell is up with you?" Maya crosses her arms, Lucas sighing and rolling his eyes with a ticked off look. "You came out there talking like I was your property. I'm not. I'm my own person!"_

" _You and him were flirting like you did when you were together! You even hit his arm and gave him that cute laugh where you scrunch up your nose and shit." Lucas stammers the last bit, genuine hurt in his green eyes._

" _So?" Maya scoffs. "You're acting like you walked in on him leaning in for a kiss."_

" _Maya.." Lucas sighs, exasperatedly pushing a hand through his hair. "I don't like seeing you talking with guys in that way."_

 _Maya scoffs._

" _I know it's probably unfair, but you know what? I don't give a shit. You're your own person, of course you are, but your love? It's mine." He steps closer to her, putting his hands on her waist, making her breath hitch. "Your hugs, your kisses, your flirting.. The way you lean into me when we watch movies, and then the way the movie isn't interesting anymore once you start to kiss my neck.." He slides a hand down to her ass and holds it firmly, her lashes fluttering slightly as she lets out a small sigh. "And your sex.." He adds, right against her ear. "Mine. Not Josh's. And picturing it being anyone else's? It drives me crazy."_

" _No, you can't just say that shit and grab my ass and expect me to not be upset.." Maya sighs, clearing her throat as she suddenly pushes Lucas off of her. He looks amazing; his messy hair, his flushed face, the way his white tee shows his perfect arm muscles. "Because you.. You…" Lucas stands there, unamused, looking unbearably hot. "Uh.." Maya loses her train of thought, licking her lips quickly and meeting his eyes for a moment. Only a moment._

 _And then they're moving to each other, his hands swiftly holding either side of her neck as their lips meet in a fervent kiss. Her body is pressed flush against his, her hands frantically clutching the collar of his tee as they desperately make out. Lucas' hands soon slide down her sides, running along the curves of her waist and hips before his arms fully wrap around her waist and he hugs her closer to him._

 _Maya hooks her leg up onto his hip, a strangled moan coming from deep in Lucas's throat as she arches her back and grinds herself against him._

" _Are we doing this here?" Lucas mutters against her lips before kissing her again._

" _Shut up and fuck me, Huckleberry."_

* * *

It almost seemed like having sex in random and uncomfortable locations was the theme of their relationship. The sex was actually the best after they fought, in Maya's opinion, but maybe that was just because she was essentially a pint-sized ball of rage and burning sexual attraction for Lucas. She never really admitted it, but she knew she found satisfaction in unleashing his old Texas-Lucas side in the bedroom (or the janitor's closet, or literally anywhere they could find).

But she was over it. At least, she'd like to think she was, but was she even sure anymore? Not really. It had been around a month since they broke up, and being without Lucas (and his _godlike_ body and sexual ability) had gotten gradually easier with time. Still not totally great, that being whenever she thought of his body on top of hers, but she was now better at coping with it.

Maya sighs and splashes cold water on her face, praying that Lucas is done so she can get to the damn beach house with her friends. She walks away and grabs a paper towel, wiping her face and heading out of the bathroom. She sees Lucas shutting the hood of her car, and she hears the puttering of it's engine. She's flooded with relief, walking over to the car.

"Thank god.." Maya groans, tucking her hair behind her ear. Lucas gives her a small, toothless smile, which she returns.

"Maya, please just let Lucas come." Riley sighs, crossing her arms.

"Riley, don't worry about it.." Lucas sighs, running a hand through his hair. Maya can't help but notice the grease on his hands and his shirt; the sheen of sweat accentuating his arm muscles.

 _God, why does he have to be so gorgeous?_

"No, seriously, you two. We were all talking.." Riley insists, the other three standing behind Riley and agreeing. "We want to be able to hang out with both of you. Our group has always stuck together, and we're not gonna give that up because of your stupid breakup."

Maya sighs, running a hand through her blonde hair. She turns to Lucas and gives him a flat expression, before groaning and nodding. "Fine. Ranger Rick can come along if he'd like."

Riley grins and claps her hands, turning to Lucas. "So, what'd you say? Wanna come?"

Lucas sighs. "What the hell. I'll never turn down getting wasted on a beach with Zay and Izzy."

"Oh, he knows what's about to go down.." Zay chuckles, clapping Lucas on the back with a chuckle.

"But hey, guys. We're not finished." Izzy says suddenly, looking to Zay with a firm expression.

"Right, right.." Zay nods, Maya furrowing her brows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Maya asks, crossing her arms.

"You two are riding together, whether you like it or not." Zay says, the others nodding as Riley shamefully looks at her feet.

" _What?_ " Maya and Lucas say at the same time.

"We're sick of dealing with your shit all the time!" Farkle exclaims, everyone looking to him in slight shock at his outburst. "When you're apart, you're always complaining about each other. When you're together, you're always arguing. And then the other half the time, you're having blatantly noticeable eye sex and making the rest of us uncomfortable."

"So maybe if you're just alone together for awhile, you can sort out some sort of mutual tolerance agreement." Izzy shrugs. "We're not trying to get you back together, we just want you guys to not hate each other as much."

"This is bullshit. You can't force me to ride with him. I won't do it." Maya exclaims frustratedly.

"I never really thought I'd ever say this again, but I'm with Maya." Lucas nods, crossing his arms.

"We expected this to happen." Zay sighs, pulling Maya's keys out of his pocket. "That's why we took these."

"You guys are assholes.." Maya groans, before looking to Riley. "Riles? You agreed with all of this?"

Riley sighs, rubbing her arm. "You guys are both my best friends. I can't stand the idea of not being able to hang out with you in the same room ever again. I don't want to have to schedule our plans around you two. I just want my best friends back." She says sadly, Maya's heart sinking slightly.

Maya looks to Lucas, who seems to be thinking the same thing as her.

"Fine. But just remember, you're all on my list now." Maya says bitterly, pointing at them and turning towards Lucas's truck.

"Bye guys." Lucas says to everyone from behind her, getting a few goodbyes from them before he follows Maya.

* * *

It had been a half an hour in the car with him. _A half an hour,_ and neither of them had said a word.

Thirty minutes may not seem like that long, but when you're sitting in an overheated car with your ex-boyfriend; the air humid with heat as well as sexual tension; thirty minutes feels like a lifetime.

Since Lucas had shown up around seven at the rest stop, it had started to get darker. The sun was getting lower in the sky, and Maya swore she could see some storm clouds looming in the distance.

Maya sighs and puts her sneakered foot on the dashboard, crossing her legs as she looks out her open window. They're on an open road, no other cars in sight. They had broken away from the others when they had to stop for gas, Lucas's gas-guzzler of a truck getting on Maya's last nerve.

"You're gonna get my dashboard dirty." Maya almost jumps as Lucas finally breaks the silence, his eyes still on the road. Maya leaves her feet up, staring out of the window as she replies.

"We've had sex against your dashboard." She replies flatly. "I think that's a bit dirtier than my sneakers."

She can hear Lucas dryly chuckle, and she looks back at him with a satisfied smirk. His mouth is slightly quirked up in that crooked smile of his, his eyes placed on the road as he rubs his jaw with his free hand. He glances over at her for a moment, his gaze briefly drifting down to her exposed thigh before he clears his throat and looks back to the road.

They sit there in silence for a few more minutes, Lucas steering with his right hand as his left hand hangs out of the open window beside him. Maya plays with some loose strings on her denim shorts, occasionally looking outside at the now nearly setting sun. She's noticed Lucas glancing at her a few times when he thought she wasn't looking, but she tries not to pay much attention to it. She tries to calm the butterflies in her stomach at his presence, but to no prevail.

It had always been a struggle for her to contain her feelings around him, especially when his eyes were that green and his smile was that warm. It was almost like his eyes had a certain endearing softness to them that was reserved for just her. Even after they broke up, it stayed there, and it hadn't faded one bit. No matter how much they hated each other. Part of Maya knew she could never _really_ hate him; not when his eyes were that green.

"So are we gonna sort out our shit or what, short stack?" Lucas asks after the long silence, glancing over at her briefly before looking back to the road. The sunset has created a pretty orange light, illuminating his pale green eyes and sending evening shadows under his jawline and behind the topography of his face. "Our friends put us in this car for a reason.. Should we at least try?"

Maya sighs, tucking a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear before glancing over at him.

"I don't know." She shrugs with a helpless sigh, making eye contact with him for a moment before she snaps her gaze over to the setting sun. She notices the looming clouds coming overhead, their dark grey contrasting greatly to the orange sun on the other side of the sky.

"I feel like they have a point. They deserve to have both of us in their lives." Lucas states with a shrug, glancing over at her again as she stares at the clouds. "We should talk about things, at least. We don't have to be best friends or anything, but we can at least have some sort of understanding."

Maya looks at him for a moment before scoffing and looking to the strings she had been picking at on her shorts, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"But Lucas, to have an understanding, I'd need to understand why you were the way that you were when we were together. And I.. I just don't. And whenever I tried to figure it out, you got all defensive or you'd give me the same bullshit answer.."

"What do you mean, how I was when we were together? What did I even do, Maya?"

"You were jealous all the time, Lucas!" Maya chuckles frustratedly, taking her foot down from the dashboard and turning towards him more. "It was like I'd so much as talk to a guy and you'd go all Texas Lucas on him."

"Maya, you wouldn't just talk with those guys. You'd flirt. And even if it wasn't your intention, you need to understand that when a beautiful girl nudges a guy's arm, or bats her eyelashes at him, he immediately thinks that it's flirting." Lucas replies in a frustrated tone, his eyes glued to the road.

"But that doesn't matter. They can think whatever they want! It's not like I would go for it if they made a move!" Maya exclaims, Lucas's jaw clenching as he keeps his eyes on the road. Maya notices as a raindrop patters on the windshield, but she pays it no attention. "I can handle myself. I was never your property!"

Lucas glances at Maya, a hint of shame in his eyes.

"Maya.."

"No, Lucas. You know what? You don't just get to act like we can just make up. Like we can just have an understanding." Maya chuckles mirthlessly, more raindrops pattering onto the windshield and into the open windows. "You were jealous all the damn time. It was like you didn't trust me. It was like I was your fucking dog, and you didn't want me to wander off and get involved with some other guy."

"Maya… I-"

"But the thing that hurt me the most? What hurt me was the fact that you didn't see that I didn't want any other guy." Maya exclaims, her voice wavering a bit as she begs herself not to cry. But she knows that Lucas noticed the crack in her voice, his eyes filled with concern as he glances at her again. "I just wanted you, you fucking idiot. And you weren't even confident enough in that to trust me to talk to other guys."

Lucas looks at her again, his face full of pain as he notices the wavers in her voice. He lets out a subtle exasperated groan before he turns the wheel and pulls over beside the road. The rain is pouring down quite harshly at this point; a sliver of orange on the horizon still covering the scene with golden light.

Lucas runs his hands through his hair frustratedly, cursing under his breath as he punches his steering wheel with the side of his fist before aggressively opening his door and walking out into the rain. Maya follows him, almost immediately feeling her tank top sticking to her skin with the rain.

"Lucas, what the fuck?" Maya exclaims, Lucas pacing away from her as he frustratedly sends another hand through his now wet hair. "It's pouring! Get back in the damn car!"

"You know what pisses _me_ off, Maya?" Lucas asks suddenly, turning towards her and walking so that they're feet apart. "What pisses me off is that you just don't see.. You don't get it. I'm jealous because I _love_ you, Maya! I'm jealous because the mere sight of you with another guy makes me think about what my life would be like without you, and it terrifies me. Or, it used to.. Because now I'm living in that terrifying reality."

Maya says nothing, letting the rain soak her and her clothes.

"And I like to think that those little things are reserved for me. The endearing little toothless smiles, the nudges on the arm.. The hug that makes you go on your tiptoes because of how adorably small you are. I love every part of you, and I don't want to share them. I don't care if that's unfair, it's just how it is." Lucas chuckles, a certain pain and longing in his green eyes as he steps closer to her. "And now that we're not together, it's just worse. Because now I can think of you with other guys. I think of how it feels to be with you, how it feels to fuck you.. And if I think of that being given to another guy? It drives me crazy, Maya. And I want it back. I want _you_ back. I miss everything about you, and I just.. I need you with me, Maya. The jealousy was just my fear of losing you, but it was the reason I lost you.. And that kills me. It just kills me. So please, just tell me it's okay. Let me love you again." His voice cracks with the last part, before he adds, "Not that I ever stopped."

Maya says nothing, shaking her head with a soft chuckle as the only sound is the rain pattering on the ground as it soaks both of them relentlessly.

And then she's walking to him, quickly and desperately as she gives in to the constant temptation that she's faced, the temptation that grew every day they were apart. He meets her halfway with an utterly consuming kiss; their lips connecting fervently and passionately, his arms wrapping around her waist as he deepens the kiss with a tilt of his head. He pulls her flush against him, her toes barely touching the ground as he lifts her, her arms draping over his shoulders.

A strike of thunder sounds and the rain hardens, drenching them thoroughly as their kiss continues. Lucas pulls away with a grin and grabs Maya's hand, pulling her back to the car as they're soaked with the relentless sheets of summer rain. Thunder strikes again, Maya letting out a shrill giggle as Lucas pulls her to the car. She runs around to her side, hopping into the passenger seat and shutting her door as Lucas does the same on the other side. They both roll up their windows to stop the rain from further soaking the seats, despite it already being drenched.

Once everything is closed, the only sounds left to hear are the pattering of rain on glass and the flustered panting from the both of them. Maya feels utterly dazed, her face flushed red as she catches her breath. She isn't sure what it's from; the run back to the car, the pouring rain, the way Lucas kissed her like it was their last, or even his looming presence beside her. Maybe a bit of everything.

She looks over to him at the same instance that he looks to her; both of them soaked, both of them breathing deeply, both of them holding a similar childlike excitement and passion in their eyes.

And then Maya is climbing over the stick between them, straddling Lucas's lap and kissing him immediately. His arms wrap around her waist and she grinds into him, his lips leaving hers and finding her neck as a low groan sounds from deep in his throat.

Maya smiles, interlacing her fingers in his hair. However, she soon stops him when she remembers something.

"I love you, Huckleberry." Maya stops him, his lips leaving her neck and his eyes meeting hers. His mouth curls up into a boyish grin, one that makes Maya's stomach tie in a knot. "Because you said it just out there, and I realized I forgot to say it back, but I do- love you, that is- so much.. Like Lucas, you don't even know how much, I-"

He cuts her off with a kiss; a softer one, holding less demand. She returns it, her hand in his hair as the other holds the side of his neck. He pulls away and kisses her nose sweetly, making her giggle as he grins again.

"I love you more."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey there kiddos, it's been a while fuck I'm sorry ! I've been lacing inspo for awhile now, but I randomly got this idea the other day and for some reason it gave me the motivation to whip out a 5000 word oneshot so pls enjoy**

 **Summary: Lucas's dad passed away, and everyone knows Maya is the only one he'd want to talk to. If only she could find where he is.**

 **Sections in** _ **italics**_ **are flashbacks**

 **Hey hey hey also PS:::**

/m3XK1e5VCRI

 **^Listen to this while reading to feel all the feels (mostly in the end of the oneshot but do what u wanna do)**

* * *

"What?" Maya replies breathily, the word coming out in more of an exhale.

" _It's Tristan. He-"_

"Died?" Maya holds a hand over her mouth, tears stinging the backs of her eyes as she chokes on her words, holding the phone to her ear.

" _Oh, god.."_ Zay mutters from the other line, seemingly still shocked by the news despite him being the one delivering them. Maya sits down on Riley's bed with her mouth hanging slightly ajar, Riley sitting next to her with worry in her big, brown eyes.

"When? I mean.. H-how?" Maya stammers, shaking her head and holding her hand over her mouth. She tries to form words and listen to what Zay says, but only one name is pounding in her head.

 _Lucas._ All she can think of is what he could possibly be going through, and the thought only further stings her eyes with tears.

" _He was in an accident."_ Zay says, Maya fully placing her hand on her nose and mouth as she feels her eyes well with tears. _"A car crash. Both of his lungs were punctured."_

"Oh my god." Maya blinks, a tear rolling down her cheek. "What.. oh my god. What about Lucas? Tristan was his _dad._ " Riley's hands shoot over her nose and mouth in shock as she learns who it is.

" _The second the doctor said he had passed.. Lucas left. None of us know where, he's just gone."_ Zay says, and Maya can picture him running a hand over his fro. _"I'm at Lucas's place with Sandy and all Lucas's sisters.. I don't know how Luke could do 'em like that when their daddy just died.. It's just not like him."_

"Zay, he's not himself. His dad just died. He must be a mess.." Maya wipes away her tears, pushing her blonde hair back. "Me and Riley will be there as soon as we can."

" _Thanks, M."_ Zay responds.

"I can't believe this.." Riley stammers from across the room, collecting her things as tears pool in her eyes. "Tristan died? We have to go see Sandy, and the girls, and oh _god,_ Lucas.. I'm gonna go get the car." Before Maya can comprehend it, Riley is out the door and racing down the stairs.

"Riley's getting her car. But, Zay.." Maya says into her phone, "Why'd you call me and not Riley? She's Lucas's girlfriend."

" _Sandy wanted me to call you."_ Zay says as if it was the obvious choice. _"Even she knows what you mean to Lucas. He needs you right now. Not Riley, not me._ You _."_

Maya sighs, grabbing her wallet from Riley's dresser and tucking her blonde hair behind her ear.

"I'm gonna find him, I promise."

* * *

Maya walks into the door of Lucas's apartment right before Riley, immediately scanning the room. She sees Zay on a couch with Sandy and Paige, the oldest of Lucas's three younger sisters. Zay is rubbing Sandy's back as tears stain her cheeks, the eight year old Paige staring blankly into the floor. Her big green eyes immediately dart up to Maya when they walk in. Riley immediately walks to the couch and gives the tearful Sandy a hug, Paige running up to Maya and almost knocking her over as she hugs her around the legs.

"Hey, Paige." Maya kneels, Paige letting go of her legs and reattaching herself by hugging Maya around the neck. Maya hugs her in return, rubbing circles in her back as she feels her start to shake with sobs.

Maya sits like this with Paige for several minutes, rubbing her back and cooing her until her sobs slow to heavy breaths and the occasional hiccup. She then picks Paige up in her arms, moving to the couch and placing her on her lap.

"Maya, do you know where L-Lucas is?" Paige asks between a hiccup, looking up at Maya with her bloodshot eyes.

Maya feels her heart breaking, sighing as she pulls Paige to her chest again.

"No, I'm sorry." Maya replies.

"I thought he'd tell you." Paige says disappointedly. "I knew he wouldn't tell us or anyone else, but I thought he'd tell you."

As Paige says this, Maya sees Riley glance down in the corner of her eye. She looks over at her to see her staring at the ground in slight confusion, as if she's debating something. Maya disregards it.

"I know. I'm gonna find out where he is, don't worry. He's just hurting." Maya sighs, rubbing Paige's forearm soothingly. "I'm gonna find him."

"Well then go! I can sit on Zay." Paige looks up at Maya with wide eyes.

"Oh, well.. Sandy? Do you think me and Riley should go looking for him, or should we stay here with you guys? We're happy to help however we can." Maya looks over to Lucas's mother.

"Well, that's up to you girls. We have Zay here with us and he's been helping plenty, and my parents are flying in right now from Texas, so I guess just whatever you're comfortable with." Sandy sighs, Paige hopping off of Maya's lap and running to Zay; Zay picking her up and placing her on his lap. "If you have any ideas of where he could be, well.. Yes, I'd really appreciate if you went. But only if you think it'll be successful, because I don't want to put you through that trouble.."

"No, Sandy. We'll go." Maya nods, standing up and drumming her fingers on the side of her thigh. "I think I know where he could be. I have a few ideas, and I'm sure Riles does too-"

"No." Riley suddenly interjects, her eyes staring down at the floor as she sits on the couch.

"Riles, what'd you mean no?"

"No, I don't have any ideas. I'm his _girlfriend,_ and I don't have one idea of where he could be." Riley chuckles, standing up and walking to Maya. "Maya, you know him better than I ever will. I never saw him smiling bigger than when he was talking about the lunches you two have at the shake shack, or the trips you take to bad movies so you can get snacks and laugh in the empty theater."

Maya feels a warmth over her whole body when she thinks of her times spent with Lucas, but it immediately freezes over as she thinks of where he could be right now. Alone somewhere, his heart shattering into a million pieces.

"Riley, we have to find him, we just have to." Maya says breathily, shaking her head. "I know you know him too, and if you look then we have a better chance-"

"Maya, that's not true and you know it." Riley interjects with a mirthless chuckle. "Where would I look? It'd be no good. And even if I found him, he doesn't want to be found by me. He wants to be found by you."

"Riles, what are you saying?"

"He loves you, Maya. Not me. _You._ " Riley states. "I don't know why it took me this long to really realize it, but nothing you can say can convince me otherwise. You love him, and he loves you, and I don't want to stand between that anymore."

"Hey, no." Maya furrows her brows, placing a hand on Riley's shoulder. "Your feelings matter, Riley. I'm not gonna let you dump Lucas because you have a feeling he loves me. Your love for him matters too. And lets not forget that he loves _you._ "

"No, he doesn't. Not like he loves you." Riley smiles with a small eye roll. "I've seen real love before, I've seen it with my parents. Trust me.. me and Lucas don't have it."

Maya doesn't say anything for a moment, glancing down briefly as she contemplates the thought.

 _I love Lucas. Of course I do. More than I ever knew was possible._

"But.." Maya shakes her head, "What about you?"

"I'll be fine." Riley sighs with a small smile. "I never loved him in that way either. Not like you do."

Maya takes a deep breath, removing her hand from Riley's shoulder.

"I'll find him." Maya nods before looking over to Sandy. "I'm sure he's safe, don't worry."

"I trust you, Maya." Sandy gives Maya a tight smile. "If I know my son, I know that he needs you right now. I don't know why he's wired this way, but he is. You're just about the only person he'd listen to right about now."

"Here," Riley hands Maya her keys, "Take my car. I'll just be here anyways."

"Thanks, Riles." Maya gives her a small smile. "But wait, has anyone tried calling him?"

"He left his phone here." Sandy sighs, pointing to Lucas's blue cased phone as it sits on the coffee table.

"Of course he did." Maya nods with a chuckle, tucking her own phone into her pocket. "I'm gonna go. I'll be back soon."

Everyone sends Maya an assorted "good luck" before she opens the door and leaves down the hallway.

* * *

"Lucas?" Maya calls out as she peeks her head into one of the dugouts of the high school's baseball field. This was one of the places she could have sworn he would be. However, she's been looking around for a good five minutes and she can't find him anywhere.

"God dammit Lucas, where the hell are you.." Maya mutters to herself, leaving the dugout and making her way to the batting cage. She trudges her black heeled boots up the grassy hill that leads to the cages before opening the gate.

"Lucas, are you here?" Maya calls out again. There's no response.

Maya sighs, pushing her blonde hair out of her face and sitting down on an upturned bucket. She could have sworn he would be here, after the time they had spoke in the cages a few months before.

* * *

" _I can't believe he would do that. I thought he left his violent bullshit back in Texas?" Maya scoffs, pacing back and forth in the hallway of their school as Zay sits on a bench in front of her. "I mean, beating up a hockey player? What is with him? He had the guy on the floor, bleeding!"_

" _I don't know, M. Some old habits never really leave." Zay shrugs, watching as the janitor mops blood off of the tile floor._

" _But why did he even do it? What did the guy say that pissed him off that much?"_

" _Maya, wasn't he the guy you hooked up with last week?"_

" _Yeah, so?"_

" _Well.. couldn't that be a reason for Lucas to be pissed?"_

" _Why would Lucas be pissed about who I sleep with?" Maya scoffs. "That's none of his business. And why would he even care?"_

" _Do I really need to answer that?" Zay smirks._

" _Oh, would you drop it? Lucas doesn't like me." Maya groans._

" _You know it's true. Don't be so stubborn." Zay shrugs, Maya stopping her pacing to shoot him an unamused look._

" _You're not funny." Maya says flatly, crossing her arms. "But whatever.. Where do you think Lucas could be?"_

" _He went out the back door, so he's probably at the batting cages."_

" _I'll go see." Maya replies, sighing in frustration as she walks to the door._

" _Maya, you may not want to do that.. He's probably in Texas-Lucas mode." Zay calls after her._

" _I think I can handle it." Maya replies, rolling her eyes._

 _Maya then leaves the school, starting down the gravel path that leads to the batting cages. She hears the hum of one of the pitching machines from feet away, opening the gate to reveal Lucas. He's standing in his batting stance across from one of the machines, no helmet on his head, a bat in his hand as he focuses on the next pitch. A ball suddenly shoots out of the machine, which he nails into the net behind the machine with a satisfying crack. He can't see Maya since he's standing with his back to her, so she storms up behind him._

" _Lucas, what the hell is wrong with you?" Maya asks irritably, Lucas turning his head and sparing her a quick glance before focusing back on the machine._

" _You're standing too close. I could hit you." Lucas says flatly._

 _The next pitch comes out of the machine, Lucas hitting it with ease. "Lucas.." Maya says through gritted teeth, waiting for his bat to slow before she grabs it and snatches it out of his hands. "Look at me." Lucas lets his hands drop to his sides, turning towards her with an exasperated expression._

" _Could I have my bat, please?" Lucas sighs, crossing his arms._

" _Fuck you, f_ _uck your bat, and fuck your stupid ass need to protect me all the time!" Maya exclaims, walking over to the pitching machine and turning it off before throwing his bat aside. "You had no right to beat up Hunter. He didn't do anything! Sure, I slept with him, but that doesn't matter! It doesn't concern you!"_

" _You deserve better than him." Lucas says simply, avoiding Maya's eyes._

" _Says who?" Maya chuckles mirthlessly. "Who I deserve is up to me, Lucas. Not you. You're not my fucking boyfriend!"_

" _Maya, he didn't just sleep with you, okay?" Lucas snaps, looking Maya straight in the eyes for the first time. "He was making fun of you. He called you a slut. I told him to shut his mouth, but he wouldn't listen."_

" _I don't give two shits what he was saying about me!" Maya exclaims. "You think people don't say that about me all the time? They do."_

" _What?" Lucas furrows his brows. "Who else?"_

" _Oh my god, Lucas it doesn't matter! People talk! We're in high school, that's just how it is." Maya groans. "I've been dealing with this since I slept with Billy in my sophomore year. And I know how to deal with it. I don't need you fighting my battles."_

 _Lucas clenches his jaw, looking away from Maya and running a hand through his hair. "You expect me to just be able to sit around and laugh along when guys are calling you shit like that?" Lucas says, his voice softer now. "I can't do that, Maya. I'm not the type of guy who can just let that happen to someone I care about."_

 _Maya shakes her head, looking to the ground before meeting Lucas's eyes again. "Well, you have to be. I know you care about me, and that means a lot, but I don't want people to think I need you to fight for me. It'll do nothing but make more rumors about us being together than there already are, and we don't need that. Riley is already paranoid enough as is."_

" _I know."_

 _And then there's a silence, one where the two of them do nothing but stare into each other's eyes. Maya's eyes flicker down to his lips, but only for a moment before she meets his gaze again. And then he's leaning forwards._

" _Lucas.." Maya says quietly, turning her head away before his lips can touch hers. "We can't. We can't do this to Riley."_

" _I know, it's just.. I can't help myself. Holding this in just gets harder every day." Lucas shakes his head, sitting down on a bench along the wall. Maya walks over and sits beside him before he turns his head to look at her. "I want to be with you, Maya. Not Riley."_

" _I know." Maya replies. "But Lucas.. We've talked about this. We can't do that to Riley. I can handle the heartbreak, but she can't. I refuse to do that to her."_

" _It's just so hard, seeing you every day."_

" _It is for me too. But that's just how it has to be."_

 _Maya rests her head on Lucas's shoulder, his arm wrapping around her shoulders._

" _I love you, Maya."_

" _I love you too," Maya replies, "but we're doing the right thing. I know it."_

* * *

"Lucas?" Maya whispers, peeking through a shelf of books as she walks down one of the aisles of the library. There's no response.

Maya exhales frustratedly, turning and walking down a second aisle. She had decided to come to the library after the batting cages since Lucas spent so much time there. He had always liked reading, a trait him and Maya did not share, but they'd often come to the library together anyways. Maya found it was a nice place to draw, and she loved trying to catch the intensity in Lucas's gaze as he read. She ended up sketching him more times than she'd likely admit.

Maya groans quietly to herself as she walks through another empty aisle, heading to the librarian's counter.

"Hey excuse me?" Maya asks the woman as she reaches the counter, clicking her nails on the desk.

"Yes, may I help you?" The woman replies with a smile.

"Well, I was just wondering if you had seen a boy here today? He's eighteen, about six feet tall, he has like.. Dark blonde hair, green eyes.. Between you and me, he's really handsome.." Maya explains, the woman chuckling. "Has he passed through here at all?"

"Uh, no.. I don't think so, sorry." The woman replies.

"Oh, okay.." Maya sighs, lowering her hands from the counter. "Thanks anyway."

"No problem. Good luck finding him."

Maya gives the librarian a slight smile before she turns and walks down an aisle that leads to her and Lucas's most commonly used spot. It's a bay window of sorts, with soft pillows and a table right beside it. She approaches the spot to see it empty, Lucas nowhere in sight. Maya sighs, plopping down on the pillows as she remembers the first time he had taken her there in the eighth grade. That was before any of the crap with the triangle had begun, when things were much simpler.

* * *

" _Why are we coming to the library? Can't we work on this dumb ass project at your house? With computers?" Maya groans as they enter the library._

" _Shh!" The librarian shoots at her from a few feet away, Maya responding with an eye roll._

" _Didn't Mr. Matthews teach you anything with that no-phones lesson last year?" Lucas chuckles quietly, leading her down one of the aisles. "It's more fun this way. And besides, I'll do the work. You can just draw or something."_

" _Wow, you really are my bitch." Maya smirks, Lucas rolling his eyes with a smile._

 _Maya watches as Lucas grabs a book on the Mayan empire without much searching at all before he sits in a bay window in the corner. Maya walks over and sits beside him, pulling her sketchbook out of her bag._

" _How did you just know where that book was?" Maya asks, searching in her bag for a pencil._

" _I come here a lot, and I've seen it there before. I thought it seemed helpful." Lucas replies, flipping through the pages._

" _You come here a lot?" Maya furrows her brows._

" _Yeah." Lucas responds, looking around with a nod. "I like how quiet it is. I feel like I can think the most freely when it's quiet."_

" _Oh, well then I'll shut up." Maya chuckles, looking down to her sketchbook._

" _Oh, don't worry about it." Lucas shrugs with a small smile. "I like talking to you. Well, at least when you're not teasing me."_

" _Eh, I'll take it." Maya chuckles, Lucas laughing as well. He then looks down to his book, Maya starting her sketch. She occasionally can feel his eyes on her as she works, but she pretends she doesn't notice, a soft smile lingering on her face for the rest of the time they're there._

* * *

After sitting in the library for a solid ten minutes, waiting to see if Lucas would show up, Maya was unsuccessful. The more she sat, the more it made sense to her: the library was where Lucas went when he needed to think, when he needed silence. His father dying wouldn't give him much to think about, it would simply break his heart. So with that, Maya was back in Riley's car heading to her next spot: central park.

Lucas and Maya had found this spot at the park when they were there playing wiffle ball in the seventh grade. It was up a small path that went through an area of trees; a path which they weren't sure they were supposed be on; but nobody ever seemed to notice. The path lead up gradually to a small clearing on the top of a hill that overlooked an empty area filled with birch trees. The spot was only a small patch of grass, but it was just large enough for the two of them to sit.

Maya pulls over in a spot by the entrance of central park, stopping the car and sitting for a moment. She keeps her hands on the wheel, staring straight ahead for a moment. She sighs, tucking a blonde lock of hair behind her ear before she opens the car door and gets out. She can tell it's starting to get darker, and that this is gonna have to be her last spot of the day.

 _You better fucking be here, Lucas.._

The second Maya enters the park, she heads straight for their path. She doesn't even need to think of the way there; one foot moving ahead of the other and taking her there as if they knew the way on their own. She walks quickly, trying not to think of Lucas to keep herself from welling up in front of any strangers as she passes by.

In no time, she finds the small forest with the path. She looks around to make sure nobody sees before disappearing amidst the trees, finding the trail immediately and starting to head up. Her eyes stay glued to the grassy floor in front of her as she walks, her mind too plagued with thoughts of Lucas to appreciate the beauty.

It feels like an eternity before Maya reaches the turn before the clearing, her fingers drumming on her side nervously before she turns.

She looks over to the patch of grass to see it empty, Lucas nor anyone being anywhere in sight.

"For fuck's sake.." Maya mutters to herself, leaning her back against the trunk of a tree as she overlooks the area of birch trees. She looks up at the sky, a sheet of grey clouds blocking the blue from view. It had been raining on and off all day; the perfect drab weather to match the day it had been. Maya looks at the light spot in the clouds where the sun would be, and she remembers how much prettier the spot was the last time they were there. It had been only weeks ago, a day where the sky was blue. They had come at sunset.

* * *

 _Maya glances down at Lucas as he lays on his back in the grass, his arms bent up so that his head rests on both of his hands. He doesn't notice her looking, his eyes stuck on the pink clouds as the float by above him. Maya's eyes flicker back to her sketchbook where she's sketching Lucas, however in her drawing, he's laying on one of the pink clouds instead of the grass. She plans on coloring it in later when she's at home by herself._

 _Maya sketches the sharp line of his jaw as she sees Lucas look at her in the corner of her eye. He doesn't say anything for a few moments, staring at her fondly with a soft smile on his face before he speaks up._

" _Whatcha drawing?" He asks, sitting up and leaning back on his arms._

" _Oh, n-nothing." Maya stammers as she's torn from the trance she's put under whenever she draws. She flips to the previous page a subtly as she can, "It's just a skyline."_

" _Hey, no, I saw you turn the page." Lucas grins, moving himself next to her and looking at her sketchbook._

" _No I didn't." Maya shakes her head, starting to work on her half-done skyline._

" _Oh you so did, you liar." Lucas chuckles, and before Maya can comprehend it, he's grabbing her book out of her hands. Damn those athletic reflexes._

" _Lucas, give it back!" Maya laughs, reaching for it before Lucas pulls it out of her reach. He stands up, a grin on his face as he flips to the next page._

" _Maya.. wow." Lucas says as he looks at the drawing, his face losing the cocky grin and gaining a certain sense of awe. "This is amazing."_

" _Oh, shut up.." Maya dismisses, standing up and grabbing the sketchbook from his hands. She flips back to the skyline, sitting down and getting to work as she feels her cheeks flush red._

" _Maya, why would you hide it from me?" Lucas chuckles, sitting beside Maya and looking at her as she stares down at the paper. "And wait, are you blushing?"_

" _No." Maya mumbles, feeling herself blush even harder._

" _You so are."_

" _Okay, fine. I am." Maya chuckles mirthlessly, looking up from her sketchbook and looking at Lucas. "Why are you acting surprised? Don't you know how I feel about you? We have this understanding where we want to be together, but we don't want to hurt Riley, but you still act like it's a surprise whenever I show you affection. You say this is hard for you? Well it's hard for me too. You wanna go through this book and see how many sketches of you there are?" Maya rambles, shaking her head as she flips through her sketchbook, stopping at every picture of Lucas. "They just keep coming. I'm sorry is this surprises you, but god.. I love you, Lucas. You know that. So would you please stop patronizing me for one second and realize-"_

" _Maya, stop." Lucas cuts her off softly, placing his hands on hers so they stop flipping through pages. There's then a silence, Lucas holding both her hands in his, his grip softening as she becomes less tense. She then looks up at Lucas, and before she can comprehend it, he's kissing her. His hand moves to the side of her face, his thumb stroking her cheek as he tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Maya kisses him back, her every sense dazed by the euphoria held in his lips, her stomach dropping on a loop as their lips connect repeatedly._

 _It's only when his hand travels under her shirt and touches the bare skin on her waist that she realizes what she's doing._

 _Maya pulls away, immediately missing the feeling of his lips on hers. She looks at him, his hair tousled and his face flushed from her kisses, and it makes him even harder to resist. But she does so anyways._

" _Lucas, we can't. We just can't." Maya grabs her sketchbook, pushing her hair behind her ear as she stands up. "Riley can never know about this."_

" _Maya, I-"_

" _No, don't. Just.. just don't." Maya shakes her head, leaving him sitting there as she starts down the path._

* * *

" _It's fine, Maya. Go home. I got a ride from Zay like an hour ago._ " Riley says through the phone as Maya pulls up beside her apartment building.

"God, I'm sorry Riles.. I just lost track of time looking for him, and now it's dark out all of a sudden." Maya chuckles, stepping out of the car and locking it. "I'll bring your car back first thing in the morning. Thanks again for letting me use it."

" _Yeah, no problem. I'll see you tomorrow._ " Riley replies.

"Yeah, see you."

" _Oh, and Maya?_ " Riley pipes up.

"Yeah?"

" _Don't feel bad that you didn't find him. You weren't given much time anyways._ " Riley says, before adding, " _I'm sure he's fine._ "

"Yeah, me too. Now get some sleep, Riles."

" _Okay. Bye._ "

"Bye."

Maya puts her phone in her jacket's pocket, stepping up the stoop to her building. She puts in the code, the door swinging open with a buzz. She walks inside, heading to the stairwell and trudging up the steps with her head hanging low.

Maya feels glad that her mom is at Shawn's for the night, because the last thing she feels like doing is telling someone what happened. She's dealt with enough heartbreak for one day.

Maya sighs as she reaches the top of the last flight of stairs, the door beside her leading to the hallway of the third floor. She opens the door and looks up to her apartment door, but she stops in her tracks as she sees something that shocks her.

Lucas; sitting with knees bent and his back leaned up against her door; tears pooled in his eyes and staining his cheeks.

"Lucas?" Maya asks breathily, Lucas looking up at her with a start. He stands quickly, wiping his tears on the sleeve of his grey sweatshirt. "I've been looking all over for you, what're you doing here?" Maya walks to him quickly, placing a hand on the side of his face. He looks at her for a moment, and Maya watches as his brows furrow, his eyes filling with tears. He says nothing, pulling her to him and hugging her tightly to his chest. Maya hugs him back, feeling him place a lingering kiss on the top of her head.

"Hey, everything's gonna be okay, you're okay.." Maya says to him quietly, hugging him tightly. "I've got you. I'm here."

Lucas then pulls away from the hug, his hands sliding up and caressing the sides of her neck before he kisses her. She doesn't hesitate, kissing him back fervently, her hands grabbing the front of his hoodie and balling the fabric into her fists. He kisses her deeply; desperately and with oceans of passion; letting out years of desire and dancing around each other in one kiss.

They break apart slowly, their faces still centimeters apart as Maya moves her hands up, one resting on his neck as the other caresses his face. She wipes away one of his tears with her thumb, placing one more soft kiss on his lips. He then pulls her into the hug again, Maya kissing him on the cheek, then the jawline, before she snuggles her head into his chest.

"It's okay. I'm here now." Maya mutters into his chest.

"I love you, Maya." Lucas says hoarsely, placing a kiss on the top of her head again before murmuring against her skull, "I love you."

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Holy shit it's been way too fucking long since I posted on here I'm sorry y'all… my motivation for lucaya has been really lacking lately but school is cancelled tomorrow because of snow and I came up with a smutty idea so I plan on staying up to write it. I hope it's a sufficient return and makes up for my absence :) also talking about baseball in this is making me so hyped for softball season jesus christ**

 **Also ps I'm sorry if this is too short or if I'm using the nickname baby too much, I've developed a soft spot for lucaya calling each other babe or baby so fucking sue me for being a total sap idc**

 **ALSO Maya's on the pill in this so don't get on me for the lack of protection, it's too annoying to work in the putting on of a condom when writing smut. But irl USE CONDOMS KIDS**

 **Summary: Maya and Lucas had been dating for a few months, and had only started sleeping together a few weeks before. Maya had been too timid to try being a top so far, but when Lucas gets injured in baseball and can't hold himself above her anymore, Maya is forced to go outta her comfort zone. RATED M. SMUT. I have no apologies.**

* * *

" _Go Patriots!"_

Riley cheers loudly from her seat on the bleachers, cupping her hands around her mouth to make her voice louder. It was a Tuesday afternoon, and the boys varsity baseball team had a game against one of Abigail Adams High's rivaling schools. Maya, Farkle, Isadora and Riley had come to support Lucas and Zay, like they always did when they had home games. Maya, Farkle and Riley were sitting side by side while Izzy sat in front of them, leaning back on Maya's knees.

Farkle and Riley had both decked themselves out in the school's red and blue colors like they did for every game, while Izzy and Maya didn't try nearly as hard. Maya had on one of Lucas's team hoodies, one that was way too big for her and had 'Friar' written across the back. Izzy, on the other hand, just wore a red raincoat; a can of coke in her hand as she looked bored out of her skull.

Maya watches as the Abigail Adams team takes the field after batting their half of the inning, and she cheers with a smile as she watches Lucas jog to his spot at shortstop. Zay takes his place at third, the rest of the team spreading out as well. Lucas spots Maya in the crowd and smiles at her boyishly, shooting her a wink before turning to the guy stepping up to bat.

"Wow, did Lucas really just wink at you?" Farkle scoffs mirthfully, "You two are truly nauseating."

"Oh, he did? That's so cute! Why do I always miss it when you two are being cute?" Riley grins, Maya chuckling with a small eye roll. "D'you think he'll do it again? Or will you wink back?"

"Don't get too sappy, Riles," Maya smiles softly at the brunette, "Lucas is the doof here, not me. Don't count on a wink."

"I know you're not the romantic type peaches, I just love seeing you two being all cute and coupley. It's so adorable." Riley gushes, Maya chuckling softly.

It had been December of their Junior year when Lucas and Maya finally got together after years of dancing around each other, and their friends had been more than happy about it. Maya had always been worried about hurting Riley by being with Lucas, but the more and more Riley realized her feelings for Farkle, the less she cared about Lucas. Maya had refused to go after Lucas until she had Riley's blessing, and once she got it, he had been waiting for her the whole time.

While it was now spring of their Junior year and they had been dating for a few months, they had only slept together for the first time about two weeks ago. Lucas didn't seem to think much of it, but Maya had been keeping to herself the reason she held out from him. She had waited so long because of how insecure she was about her body. Her pale skin, her 5'0 height, her flat chest—all things that she was endlessly worried about being judged by Lucas. He didn't seem to notice any of those things; every word he said while they were doing it being some murmur about how beautiful she was or how much he loved her; but she still felt self conscious nonetheless.

Maya had become pretty comfortable with laying below Lucas and letting him do the work whenever they did it, however she was completely scared that one of these days he'd want her to take charge and she'd make a complete ass of herself (and not the kind of ass Lucas was so fond of). She felt awkward in her skin, like any move she'd make would be a wrong one, and she found herself hoping that Lucas would be comfortable with sticking in the missionary position. And considering how shockingly good he was in bed, she wasn't worried about getting bored on her end. It was like he got better every time.

"Stepping up to bat for the Rams is Thomas Smith, a Senior playing first base." The announcer says over the loudspeakers, people from the other school cheering as he steps up to the plate. Maya watches Lucas get into a ready stance, his mit brushing against the ground as he watches the batter.

Maya watches intently as the umpire gives the pitcher the okay, the pitcher winding up for the pitch. He releases the ball and it flies towards the catcher's mitt, and just before it can, the batter hits it up into the air.

The crowd starts to cheer, the batter taking off towards first base. Maya sees the pop fly start to fall just a bit behind Lucas, and Lucas runs a little ways behind him to catch the ball, his eyes glued up at it as it falls through the air. However it isn't long until Maya notices the lanky Freshman center-fielder running towards the ball as well, his eyes glued up on it in the sky to the point where he doesn't even notice Lucas going for it as well.

"I got it!" Lucas yells aloud to his teammates, not noticing the Freshman behind him. However the Freshman notices him as he yells this, glancing down and seeing Lucas in front of him, however it's already too late.

Just as Lucas catches the ball, he backs into the center-fielder, tripping over his ankle and falling backwards into the grass. Maya stands up worriedly, and she swears she can see his wrist bend diagonally.

"Oh, fuck." Izzy lets out, the rest of the crowd letting out collective murmurs as Lucas stays on the ground, clutching his wrist.

Maya watches as the Umpire and Lucas' coach run over to him, Lucas still on the ground, however as soon as he sees them running towards him, he puts up his mitt to show the Ump that he caught the ball. The crowd laughs and the Ump turns around, calling the batter out and receiving a cheer from the Abigail Adams side of the bleachers.

Maya sees as Lucas immediately then drops his glove, and she furrows her brow worriedly when she sees him bend over, rocking back and forth in pain.

"I'm going down there." Maya states, starting to step past people on the bleachers, ignoring stares being shot her way as she makes her way down.

"Maya, you're not allowed to—" Izzy starts, but Maya cuts her off.

" _I'm going down there._ " Maya repeats, not looking back as she gets to the ground and walks hurriedly to the dugout.

Maya steps into the dugout to get onto the field, before a voice stops her.

"Hey, hon you can't go out there." The assistant coach says from behind her. "What're you, his girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I am." Maya says breathily. "Why can't I go out there? He's hurt."

"It's just regulations. Look, he's coming back in," The assistant coach says as the crowd starts to applaud Lucas' recovery, and Maya looks up to see Lucas walking back towards the dugout, holding an ice pack over his wrist with a sour expression. The coach walks beside him, a hand on his back as they step towards the dugout.

"You got him, Maya?" The coach, who Maya knew through Lucas, asks. "I gotta go run the game."

"Yeah, of course," Maya replies, walking up to Lucas and placing a hand on the side of his face. "Hey, honey, what happened?"

"They think I sprained or fractured my wrist. It bent really funny when I went down." Lucas explains, and Maya notices his wrist quivering slightly.

"Alright come on, sit down." Maya says, ushering Lucas to the end of the bench and sitting down beside him. She takes the ice pack off his wrist for a second to look at the injury, cringing as she sees it already starting to swell and bruise. She lets him put back the ice pack, before she turns to the four lowerclassmen guys sitting on the bench. "Hey guys, do you know where a first aid kit is?"

"Yeah, I can grab it," A Sophomore that Maya recognizes from her English class says, getting up and walking over to a shelf in the dugout. He takes out a small red first aid kit, handing it to Maya. She gives him a small thank you, opening it up and finding an ace bandage inside.

"You're lucky I sprained my wrist playing at the park with Riley when I was eight, otherwise I probably wouldn't know how to wrap this up." Maya explains with a small smile, unraveling the fabric bandage and wrapping it around Lucas's wrist, hooking it up around his thumb as well. She takes the metal clips and clasps it to secure it before she gently places it back on Lucas' lap.

"Thanks, baby.." Lucas murmurs, placing a small kiss on Maya's lips.

"Mmhm.. now don't stop icing it. You can't let it swell." Maya replies with a soft smile, Lucas complying.

"But then both my hands are occupied." Lucas pouts as he ices his wrist, Maya furrowing her brows.

"Yeah, what'd you need your hands for?"

"Holdin' you." He replies simply, and Maya can _feel_ the Freshmen boys gag from ten feet away.

"Okay, we can compromise," Maya chuckles softly, gently picking up Lucas' bad wrist and sitting sideways on his lap. He's quick to wrap his arms around her, Maya letting out a small chuckle, "Now give me the ice, Huckleberry."

Lucas hands her the ice pack and she rests his bad wrist in her lap, placing the ice on it herself. "There, now you have a whole free hand."

"I like this compromise.." Lucas says softly with a smile, using his free hand to put on Maya's cheek, kissing her softly again.

"You're clingy when you're injured," Maya smiles against his lips.

"And you're cute when you take care of me." Lucas replies.

"Alright, I think we're nauseating your teammates. Let's watch the game," Maya chuckles quietly, draping one arm over Lucas' shoulders as her other hand ices his wrist. Lucas wraps his free arm around her waist, resting his face against her side and watching the field.

* * *

It had been two days since Lucas sprained his wrist at his game, and the whole school was buzzing about how the team lost their star shortstop player dangerously close to the state championship. Lucas had been bummed about it since it happened, which also made him clingier to Maya than usual. He followed her around at school like a lost puppy, only to have her come over after school where he'd just stay close to her and cuddle with her as constantly as he could.

What he hadn't instigated, however, was any 'hanky-panky', as Riley would say. It wasn't that Maya was so absolutely desperate that she couldn't go two days without fucking him, but she was a bit taken aback by how long they had gone without it. And yes, while two days is a normal amount of time to go without sex for any normal couple, Lucas and Maya had practically been fucking like bunnies since they did it for the first time, and the two day hiatus had been noticeable to Maya.

However, it had been a few hours since Lucas got back from the doctor where he was told it was just a sprain, and he'd be good enough to play by the time state rolled around. Maya could tell that this already had Lucas in a better mood. He had been just as clingy to Maya, but he had more energy to him, and he was pretty quick to invite her over after school that day, also conveniently letting her know that his mom would be at work and his sisters had ballet.

So here Maya finds herself, walking into Lucas' room after school, backpack full of homework that they said they'd do (but definitely wouldn't end up doing).

"You want a soda?" Lucas asks as they both set their bags down, Maya kicking off her heeled boots as well.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you have is fine," Maya shrugs, taking off her oversized brown leather jacket and tossing it on the floor.

"Okay," Lucas smiles, stepping closer to Maya, "You look all cute and short when you take your boots off."

"I'm always short," Maya replies, craning her neck to look up at him. "Now how about those sodas, Hopalong? Or d'you need help carrying them 'cause of your wrist?"

"Nah, I can put one under my arm.. Thanks though." Lucas sighs with a grin, briefly taking Maya's face in his hands and planting a kiss on her forehead before letting go and heading to the kitchen. Maya smiles to herself, sitting on Lucas' bed and pulling her sketchbook out of her bag.

She opens it up and works on her latest sketch for a few moments, Lucas soon walking back in with the sodas.

"Thanks," Maya says as Lucas tosses one at her, opening his own and placing it on his bedside table.

Lucas leans back on his headboard, watching Maya sketch for a moment before asking her, "Whatcha working on?"

"Just an idea for AP studio.. I need to start my next big project soon." Maya explains, leaning up against Lucas as he wraps his arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

"It looks amazing, as always." Lucas murmurs, his mouth still up against her hair.

"Thanks, baby.." Maya smiles softly, shifting her shoulders around and kissing Lucas softly on the lips. She feels his hand slide up her cheek and into her hair, a rush of warmth washing over her body.

Maya's quick to shut her sketchbook and toss it aside, shifting her whole body to face Lucas as he kisses her, gently yet passionately. He tilts his head to the side to deepen the kiss, softly stroking her cheek with his thumb. Maya places both her hands on either side of his neck, and she feels him start to lower her onto her back, and then—

"Fuck.." Lucas pulls away, stretching out his fingers on his sprained wrist.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Maya furrows her brows, sitting upright quickly.

"It's my wrist.. I can't really hold myself up over you or else it hurts like a bitch." Lucas says frustratedly, "Can we try a, uh.. different position?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, like.. You on top?" Lucas smiles boyishly, the idea popping into his head. "We haven't done that before, have we?"

"Yeah, I don't think we have.." Maya says, slightly nervous. "Are you sure you can't just position yourself a little differently?"

"I can't really think of a better way." Lucas shrugs. "And besides, it's easier to just try it this way."

"I don't know, Lucas.." Maya sighs, pushing back her blonde hair. She considers just suggesting they watch a movie, but with him sitting there, looking like that—dark blonde hair tousled and messy, lips swollen from kisses, cheeks flushed, green eyes bright with exhilaration—it was near impossible not to kiss him again.

"Come on, why not?" Lucas smiles softly, softly nudging her knee. "Unless you'd rather do something else, of course."

It's not that, I just.." Maya sighs, nervously tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, "I don't know.. What to do."

"What do you mean?"

"You always.. Take control. Do the work, I guess.." Maya rambles, "And I'm nervous because I don't think I have any idea what to do. I'll make myself look ridiculous."

"Baby, there is very little you could do to make me think you look ridiculous when we're doing _that._ " Lucas chuckles, leaning forwards and placing a hand on her waist, their faces inches apart.

Maya feels a wave of emotions rush over her body—embarrassment, shame, intimidation, insecurity—but they're all overpowered by the way her stomach drops when he looks at her with those soft green eyes of his.

And then she's breaking the gap between them with a kiss, placing her hands on either side of his neck as he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her flush against him. She inhales deeply through her nose, draping her arms over his shoulders as he leans back on his headboard. Maya moves onto his lap in one swift motion, tilting her head to the side and kissing him again.

Maya pulls away from his lips to pull his blue long-sleeve shirt off over his head, his toned arms immediately finding the hem of her band tee and pulling it off over her head. He glances at her bare chest for a moment, a devilish smirk playing at his lips.

"No bra?"

"I hardly ever wear a bra, Huckleberry."

"I know, yet it's just as hot every time.." Lucas looks up and murmurs against her lips, grabbing her ass through her skirt with his good hand before kissing her again.

"Lucas, I don't know what to—"

"Just follow my lead.." Lucas says softly, holding her hip and rolling her into him so she grinds into his slowly growing bulge. The two of them let out moans against each other's lips, coils tightening in Maya's abdomen at the incredible sensation.

Maya repeats the motion he made her do on her own, slowly and rhythmically rolling her hips onto him, small pants and moans escaping her lips at the feeling between her legs. Lucas firmly holds her ass, his bad wrist gently holding her waist.

"Fuck, just like that baby.." Lucas says softly, his eyes fluttering closed as his head falls back against his headboard for a moment.

Maya moves a hand down to the zipper on Lucas' jeans, undoing his fly while her face is millimeters away from his. Lucas lets out a sharp inhale when Maya's small hand takes hold of his large size, pulling him out of his jeans.

Maya pushes her black underwear to the side and positions his tip at her entrance, her eyes meeting his in a sultry gaze.

And then she's pushing him inside of her, the both of them letting out synchronized moans as she slowly eases down onto him.

"Fuck, Maya.. You're so fucking tight," Lucas says with a choked groan, his head falling back, his eyes closing tightly, and his grip on her ass tightening.

Maya moans as she fits his entire length inside of her, moving her hand back up and draping her arms over Lucas' shoulders. She can feel herself clenching around Lucas' throbbing dick, the small sensations driving the both of them wild.

"Now what?" Maya asks softly, her eyes linked with his.

"The same thing you were doing before." Lucas murmurs, hardly able to form words with her tightness around his dick. "Do what feels good."

Maya is quick to comply, her body almost doing the work for her. She rolls her hips back and forth, going a bit more up and down than before to take in as much of Lucas' length as she can. Lucas lets out just about the sexiest noise Maya thinks she's ever heard, motivating her to move faster.

"Oh, that's so good baby.." Lucas moans in a voice that makes Maya weak. She arches her back, Lucas holding her close as she rolls her hips on his lap.

Lucas places his lips on Maya's collarbone, softly kissing and nipping at her skin as she moves on his lap, Maya moaning softly at the sensations. She wraps one arm around his shoulders, her other hand tangling itself in the short hair on the back of his head and lightly tugging at his roots. Lucas moves his mouth to in between her breasts, lightly nipping at her skin before kissing it to soothe the bite.

Maya speeds up her pace, placing one hand on Lucas' shoulder and holding onto the headboard with the other, moving her hips farther up and down and with better speed.

"Fuck, baby.. You are so perfect.." Lucas moans, staring up at her with a darkened gaze, placing his hands on her hips and guiding her up and down his length.

"You're so big.. Lucas.." Maya says breathily, changing to more of a rolling motion, keeping the same speed. Her head falls back slightly, before she lets her hair fall over the side of her head.

Lucas looks up at her with love in his pale green eyes, Maya glancing back at him with a soft smile before she looks back down.

"Oh, fuck.." Maya moans, loudly, rolling her hips as swiftly as she can, and she feels herself clenching around Lucas like a vice. "Lucas!"

However her moans seem to be all Lucas can take.

"Screw my wrist.." Lucas mutters under his breath, swiftly using his good arm to flip them over, placing his bad hand on her hip and his good one on the headboard. He pounds into Maya hard enough to leave bruises on her thighs, the headboard banging against the wall as Maya arches her back, letting out a loud moan.

"Shit baby, I'm gonna come," Lucas chokes out, driving into her relentlessly, his movements becoming more and more uneven, Maya's legs tightening around his waist and pulling him as close to her as she can.

"Fuck, Lucas.. Don't stop.." Maya moans, feeling herself near that blissful edge, her eyes closed in concentration as she just needs one more thrust, just one more, just one more..

And then Lucas' hand comes between them, harshly pinching her clit, and he watches her unravel in front of him, a moan escaping from her lips, her body clinging to him as he fucks her. He pounds into her as she comes down from her high, her body twitching and her walls clenching around him as he thrusts into her one last time. Lucas lets out a groan from deep in his throat and Maya feels him spill out inside of her, throbbing against her tight walls.

Lucas lets out one last sigh, rolling off of her and laying on his back.

They both lay there speechless for a few moments, panting and trying to come down from their high.

Maya sees Lucas turn his head and look at her in her periphery, and she looks back at him. They both let out shocked laughs between breaths, before Lucas speaks.

"Jesus Christ. Maya, that was.. _Jesus Christ._ 'I don't know what to do' my ass." Lucas sputters. "Where the fuck did that come from?"

"I don't fucking know either." Maya responds. "Maybe if we try again I'll be able to figure it out."

"I like the way you think, Hart.." Lucas grins, pulling Maya towards him as she giggles.


End file.
